


Night Light

by SkellGrim



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Creation, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mates, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Character, Regret, Singing, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellGrim/pseuds/SkellGrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a gift becomes a curse for Gray, he fears the possibility of harming his friends and becoming what he feared as a child. </p><p>A monster.</p><p>But since only light can clear his darkness, Natsu is his only way to recover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(POV Gray)

'It's becoming too much for me to handle.'

I look at my hands as it encased itself black, drizzling like ink down my pale body, irises hardly navy blue as they held a red gleam to scan the audience looking at me, their faces contorting in fear and disgust. 

Nothing about my appearance oozed human anymore. 

My heart hammers quickly in my chest, the first instinct I got was to run. 

So I ran. 

I ran far from the people on the streets of Magnolia to the only home I've had when I lost everything, the only family I have now that I hope won't look at me the same as those strangers. 

Busting through the doors of Fairy tail gasping, tumbling over my own feet as I caught the attention of all the guild. Foots steps beckon over, my friends giving me a concerned gaze I sought for instead of the ones saying MONSTER.

Erza reached out to pull me up, I eagerly reach out to grasp her hand, a smile tugging at the corner of my mouth to only soon fall. 

I pull away in horror, eyes widening at the sight of her body encased in ice. The eyes that showed concern to me replaced with anger, sadness, and fear. In the blink of an eye, my family and friends were gone. It brought tears to my eyes as I back away from my proceeding guild mates already activating their magic to take revenge on their fallen guild member, something they only did to enemies. 

I was their enemy now. 

I get up and run, emotions running wild as the magic I've had for years was spiraling out of my control. 

"What's happening to me?!"

A blizzard dust over Magnolia, people evacuating to their homes. 

I run into a child that was straying too far ahead of his mother, going on instinct I reached down to grab the child. 

That was a big mistake. 

The scream of the mother echoes through the streets of Magnolia that's not stranded in the blizzard just yet, my legs go limp as I fall to my knees. The sight of the mother nursing her frozen son who used to be warm and of flesh. My head lowers, bangs shadowing my crying face, it's too much.

"S-someone please kill me! I don't want to do this to anyone, I can't control myself!"

A heat suddenly radiates behind me, knowing right away who it could possibly be. I lift and turn my head, confirming my guess as I gazed upon Natsu, flames burning brightly around him in evident fury. 

I grit my teeth in sorrow as tears continuously run down my cheeks at words, words I never expected to hear from Natsu towards me as he raised a flaming fist, getting ready to strike me.

"Die...Monster."

I gasp out for air as I choke on broken sobs, waking up from a nightmare that felt...just too real. 

For a while now, this nightmare has been recurring more than my childhood one. Losing my Mom, Dad, and Ur was my greatest trauma but now I struggle with this recent one. 

The possibility of hurting my friends with my new founded power has became a fear because of this dream.

I got over Deliora but how can I get over the fear of being just like it?

My body was getting weak from the lack of peaceful sleep, mental state not focused, skin paler than usual. 

The guild is going to ask me what's up soon enough, guess I'll have to take Loke up on his offer of getting some meds for this. Lord knows a therapist is out of the question, if my issue can't be said to my friends then why a random quack? 

I lay back on my pillow, arm resting over my eyes to avoid the sun light piercing through my bed room window, curtains open even though I used to like them closed.

When they were closed, I forgot day even existed, dwelling in the everlasting night made me relax knowing no one would bother me.

However it's the nightmares that bother me, black overtaking my form like in the dream when in the dark. Even though I hate the morning light, it saves me from the cold darkness, I don't have to look at it to know it's there because I feel the warmth of it on my cold skin.

"Can't I ever be at peace?"

There's a banging at my front door.

With a sigh I sit up once again in irritation, "Apparently not."

I make my way downstairs, fumbling to put on some clothes to meet whoever was at it, appropriately dressed. Wasn't going to be charged for being stark naked again, last time it was in front of an old lady selling incense. It was uncomfortable for me, as it was also for her, judging by the medics that came running to my home when I called them about an old lady having a heart attack. 

Lesson learnt.

By the time I got to the door I had my black jeans on with hopefully underwear, a shirt shouldn't matter much right? 

I open the door revealing Lyon. 

Why was he here? Well I should ask him to find out now shouldn't I?

"Yo," I greet casually, leaning on the door frame with my arms folded. He raised a brow, his eyes roaming over me from head to toe, getting a more serious look on his face. 

I'm guessing he didn't like what he saw.

"What's wrong with you Gray? You look unwell."

Great, he was concerned, the last thing I wanted him to be. With a sigh I pinch the bridge of my nose irritatedly.

"Peachy. Now why are you here Lyon?"  

My finger tapping on my arm impatiently as I rest my head on the door frame awaiting his response with a frown.

With a sigh of his own, Lyon rubs his temple.

"I bumped into Dragneel, said to tell you've got a mission."

My eyes widen as I start backing up in my house in realization, hands clutching at hair.

"SHIT!"

"So it was good that I came by?" Lyon smirks amused. "He also said to hurry because of..."

"ERZA!" 

I shrieked in horror of what she'll do if I don't show up on time. Instinctively in hurry to my bedroom, leaving Lyon laughing at the door. 

In a matter of minutes my duffel bag was in my hand full of what I needed.

"I see you're prepared for the mission, but I don't think you are to go outside," Lyon snickered, gesturing to my half naked form. Groaning I go find the shirt I just put on for the journey. Once fully dressed, I look at Lyon gratefully.

"Thanks Lyon. Let's go drinking when I get back."

"When you get back, I want you to see a doctor and get some rest. I don't approve of you going in this condition."

"Lyon," I give him a stern look that made him shoot a glare at me in return.

"I'm just worried Gray. You're an ice mage like me, you've never looked so pale nor weak. You can hardly keep your eyes open and you're about to go out and fight Lord knows who Gray!"

Shaking my head, I put a hand on his shoulder and smile.

"Don't worry. Believe me. I might of not slept well last night but I got a while to make it up on the train," the look he gave, told me he wasn't completely convinced. "Even if I get into trouble..." I continue as I walk out the house with him behind me, locking the door to finally leave to the train station."I have strong friends by my side. They'll bail me out."

"I'll hold you to that Gray. Now get going before the Tatiana becomes the reason you're in a coma when you get back," he smiles as he departs with a wave. 

I let out a breath I never thought I was holding and tighten the grip on my bag, breaking into a run to meet up with my friends...

Maybe I should be in a coma, I'll know for sure my friends will be safe from me.


	2. Chapter 2

POV Gray

"You're late."

I gasp out for much needed air when I halted in front of Erza, noting what she said but to too out if breath to say anything, hands on my knees and head bowed towards the floor.

"HAHAHA! You're pathetic Gray!" Natsu laughed at me to purposely puss me off as usual. I stand up straight and shoot his a glare only to earnone in return from him. 

"Got something to say snowman?" 

I roll my eyes at his insult but fire back as if my was any better.

"Matter of fact I think my fist does," I raise my fist. "It says it wants to punch the crap outta the flame brain bastard screeching like an idiot."

"That a challenge ice block?!" Natsu glared while raising a flaming fist to match my frosty one.

"No shit!" 

"Enough!" 

I stiffen with my hands clenched to my sides, Natsu nervously doing the same as Erza turns to face us.

"Get on the damn train!"

I snicker as Natsu whines about not wanting to get motion sickness, Lucy patting him on the back as they get on with Happy flying after them in toe. I would've stepped on if Erza didn't grab my shoulder to stop me. I looked at her and she didn't seem happy.

"Gray, are you alright to go with is?"

'Great, you've managed to get another friend seriously worried about you.'

I sigh and give a small smile of reassurance.

"I'm fine."

"Gray," Erza said sternly.

"Erza, I'm fine," I look away from her to in the train, Natsu already hanging his head out the window bring an amused smirk to my face. "I'd be more worried about Natsu."

She smiled too and nodded. 

"Let me know if you're not feeling well though. I won't tolerate a repeat of what happened on Galuna Island."

"You never let things like that go do you?" I frowned as she shrugs and walks in the train with me, sitting down across from her next to Lucy. The train whistle blowed and Natsu jolted, gagging as the train moved.

"Why couldn't we wa--belch!" 

Me and Lucy waited for Erza to knock Natsu out and when she did we were all able to enjoy the train ride, all of us except for Natsu of course. 

Thankfully the job location wasn't that far and if Natsu knew that, he'd throw a rampage on how we could've walked but me personally, I didn't feel like being in the woods when it got dark. The girls on the other hand just don't like the bugs or having to hunt for their meal when we could take a train to town and get situated in a hotel with chefs or restaurants with professional skills in roasting a boar than how Natsu burns it with his fist. 

Once the train stopped we got off, Erza dragging Natsu out who was as pale as me with his soul leaking out. My cheeks blushed faintly as I couldn't help but laugh, creeping out Lucy and Happy from not seeing what was so funny. Erza was focused on locating a hotel to put our things while Natsu leapt up within a few minutes screaming FINALLY with flames coming out his mouth, complexion a whole lot better.

"I'm hungry!"

"Come on, there's a fairly priced hotel over down this way," Erza said and carried her excessive amounts of luggage with her. 

"You okay Gray?" Lucy asked me as we followed the red head persistent in scoring a cheap hotel. 

I sigh and rub the back of my neck, looking ahead and not at her. 

"I'm fine Luce." 

"I was just worried. You look really tired despite arguing with Natsu earlier."

"Lyon told me to get some sleep, I plan to once I get to the hotel so don't worry, okay?"

"I hope you do, Natsu sleeps crazily."

I smile at the fact I knew way too well.

"What heck you smiling about ice queen?"

My smile fades into a scowl and I was about to retort until we walked through the hotel doors, Erza setting up the rooms at the front desk.

"Natsu, do you think they have a buffet with fish?" Happy asked as he sat on Natsu's shoulder. 

"I don't know buddy but we can damn well find out!" Natsu grinned brightly in anticipation.

Erza walked back to us carrying two room keys, automatically I heard Natsu groan.

"Can someone else room with the icicle? He chills up the damn room," Natsu complained as if he couldn't heat up his own body temperature. I sigh and looked away until they made a decision, running my hand through my hair and letting out a yawn that made my eyes tear a bit. 

'Man I was tired...'

Little did I know the four of them were looking at me until I turned back to them when there was silence. 

"What?" I raised a brow at them while trying to pinpoint what they're looking.

"Natsu," Erza voiced.

"Yeah I got it, I'll room with him."

"Make sure he sleeps Natsu," Lucy chipped in.

"I'm not his babysitter!" Natsu exclaims and trudges off to take the stairs to our room. The girls take the elevator after Erza gave me the room key, leaving me still trying to conclude what telepathic agreement the three made without me.

"Dammit," I kiss my teeth and take the other elevator to the fourth floor and see Erza and Lucy with Happy walking in their room, shutting the door. 

I sigh again for what felt like the millionth time today and walk to the room door three doors down from the girls. I ready myself to unlock the door until a wave of dizziness hit me, dropping the keys to the floor and leaning against the wall, sliding down to sit with back to the wall as I get my baring a together.

"What was that...?"

"Gray?" 

I turn glance towards Natsu who was coming over to me.

"Why are you on the floor?" Natsu raised a brow a noticed the key on the floor in front of the door which to my eyes seemed to make him frown. I scoff and grab the key, getting up sluggishly and nudging him aside to open the door, letting us both in. Natsu shut the door behind him and set his bag down on the floor. 

I set my bag on the floor near the bed, laying on it face first feeling comfort and a pair of eyes on me. 

"What is it flame brain?"

There was a silence and the sound of foot steps approaching, then I felt the best dip to from another weight besides my own. What surprised me Was a palm shuffling between the bed and my face, the warm hand settling on my forehead as I sit up on my elbows to question Natsu's action.

All I got was a look I couldn't explain from him, his eyes scanning me like trying to read me.

It's was weird how nice the warmth against my skin felt. Almost as if I was finally living from what seemed like years of living as a walking corpse, this warmth was like how the suns rays felt on my body when laying in my room. Curtains open to scare the darkness away.

The only difference was that I felt more connected to the warmth than before and I almost wanted to cry when that hand descended back to it's owner.

"Just checking if snowmen can get sick," Natsu scratched his cheek and left me to shower since I heard the running water after a opened and door closed. 

I flopped back down on the bed thinking of Natsu's hand. Trying to imagine the heat back on my forehead but failing so I gave up and opt for sleep, finally closing my eyes and drifting into a deep sleep. 

A deep sleep that was torturing me.


	3. Chapter 3

POV Natsu

'Gray was acting weird.'

I glance to the said comrade walking rather sluggish as we made way to the clients location to start the job. In my opinion, Gray didn't look up for it. Although I saw him go to sleep early yesterday, he seemed tired. Honestly I can't blame him when he seemed to be having a nightmare, the tossing and turning drove me crazy so I settled for the floor. 

Thanks to him my neck and back were aching.

"I thought we told you to make sure Gray slept," Lucy whisper to me. "He looks even worse than yesterday."

"The idiot slept all night long," I roll my eyes and scoff. "He just lazy."

Lucy frowned and shook her head as she ended the conversation and walked off next to Gray and from what I could hear, she was asking what's wrong.

"Stupid popsicle, getting people worried about you," I narrowed my eyes at him and sigh.

'Seriously, what's up with him?'

We reached a house at the end of town, Erza making arrangements with the client and assurance we'd do the job for him without fail. Failure wasn't my strong suits so I got real pumped for this mission until Erza laid on me the new instructions.

"We have to what?!" I exclaim and then deflate in disappointment. "How lame..."

"Not really, it'll be fun! For once we don't have to leave a mission unscathed," Lucy enthused with a cheery smile, Erza agreeing with her. 

"It's a nice change of pace," She said to response to Lucy.

"It's lammme! I want to fight!" I yell. "Right snowflake?!" 

I look towards him and call down seeing him looking darkly towards the ground giving out a dark aura, it was like he wasn't even with us right now.

I grab his shoulder and shake him, earning a reaction other than silence this time.

"What the hell flame brain?!" Gray glared, trying his best to put more strength behind it.

"Gray, did you even hear what the mission was changed to?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Uh, yeah...I think." 

I frown at his response but tense when I notice him pressing my into my hand on his shoulder, I took that as a way of saying remove it and I did, seeing the faint disappointment in his pale face.

"I'll repeat it again, so listen up!" Erza ordered and that got his attention quickly. "One of us must enter a singing competition while the rest acts as judges."

"Why?" Gray asked with half lidded eyes, dark circles clouding under them.

"Because the judges are booked and the show needs one more participant. Our client is trying make the perfect band, he's a musician and wants to acknowledge and support new talent." Erza explained.

"Sounds dumb," Gray said and turned his head to the ground. "I'll pass on this mission...it's stupid."

I grab him by the collar and glare into his shallow eyes, a mixer of torment, fear, and distress swarming through those dark orbs. I almost let all the anger I built up dissipate in confusion to why Gray was feeling that way...I said almost.

"What the fucks your problem?! You never really minded before about the stupid shit we've done before on jobs, if you don't help then you don't get your share of the reward!" I seethe but feel a bit guilty for getting so furious with him when there's obviously something wrong with him. 

"Natsu! Calm down, it's okay if he doesn't want to." 

I push him away when I let go and scan his emotionless reaction. 

'Dammit Gray...stop acting like this!'

"Fine," He replied frustrated. "Who doing what?"

Everyone goes silent, Erza the first to break it.

"Well, who can sing?"

I shook my head, Lucy made an x with her arms in rejection and Gray just slumped there unresponsive to the question.

"Perfect! Gray, you sing."

"Che," Gray frowns and holds a scowl in disgust. "Can't we just ask Gajeel to come help us?"

"Hell no! He's going to make our portion of the reward smaller, plus I won't get to see you make an ass of yourself on stage while I judge you!"

"Natsu, we have to judge fairly."

"I will, I just know he'd have too much ice frosting his wind pipe to make a decent note!" I laugh which only earned me a punch to the head by Erza.

"You'll do fine Gray," She ensured and smiled. 

"Yeah!" Lucy jumped in.

"Sing a song about fish!" Happy raise his hand as if asking for a high five. 

I rub my head in pain, almost smiling at how Gray slightly lightened up from their encouragement. 

"If you don't do so bad, I might consider giving a decent score." 

I got gave him a thumbs up and strangely enough, I found it cute when smiled back and blushed a little. 

"I'll try," Gray mumbled while rubbing the back of his neck flustered. "Just don't make wear anything weird."

"Of course not! You'll look great, let's go shopping right now. We all need an outfit!" Lucy smiled and started rambling about what they could wear, Erza giving her input and Happy suggesting a fish costume.

The scene was nice to see, especially seeing Gray smile...

'Gray...smiling...'

I stay looking at him for a while until they call me over so we can head out to shop.

During the walk I was thinking and finally concluded something even I didn't expect to think. 

'Gray has a nice smile.'


	4. Chapter 4

POV Gray

What a pain in the ass...

I sigh in desperation for this to end, for whoever has to kill me to hurry up and do so, because if I have to walk into another fucking store I might do it myself. Plus dealing with Natsu complaining about being hungry and bored was really annoying too.

I thought this would be fun but now I think the opposite.

The girls said one more store, and then the one more became another, and so on. We need money to get a train ticket home yet they're spending money on useless pieces of fabric that'll just become trash in the next mission. 

I tap my thigh impatiently as I sat  outside the store on a bench the girls possible ventured into. Natsu wasn't anywhere in my line of sight since I was busy glaring at my reflection in the showcase window. 

I was pale with navy blue dark eyes that had hardly detectable irises in them. They were clouded from whatever darkness I've been trying to run from in dreams. 

Blood, screams, murder. 

It was like a mix tape playing over and over until it unwind, pictures burning a label of what I am, what I can do and what I might become. 

I don't want to hurt my friends or murder the only family I got left, so why does doing so come to mind? The black skin smoking, blistering from cold with crimson blood dripping from my hands. I currently clench them into fists against my knees.

My father left me a gift the last time I saw him and the second time I saw him die. However I didn't expect it to have a dark effect on me. This ice devil slaying magic is a necessity to become strong enough to destroy E.N.D. Until that day of opportunity comes, I'll have to deal with this carnal bloodlust, the want or even need to rip flesh and watch lovely crimson red freeze over Magnolia. 

However this wasn't me. 

I know it's the magic...because I wouldn't lay a single hand on innocents or kill the well deserved. It wasn't ever Fairy Tails way of doing things and it most definitely won't be mine.

Hopefully.

"CAN WE EAT NOW?!" 

I jolt and snap out of my present thoughts to Natsu complaining beside me. I sigh and lean back in the bench tiredly. 

"Go find Lucy and Erza if you want to eat," I grumble. 

"But Erza might get mad," Natsu almost whined. 

"Then we don't eat until they finish."

"NOOOOO!" 

I raise a brow and watch him run around, popping in each store I guess he thought the girls might be in. Even I lost track of them a long time ago, their constant flip-flopping around just reminded me too much of a fly that needed swatting to stay still. 

And death did the job.

"Idiot..." I get up. "I think they went that way Flame brain."

"You better be right."

I sigh and start walking the way we decided the girls headed. "Let's just go together, I'm tired of waiting and food sounds good right about now."

"Of course it does! We've even waiting for hours!"

I crack a small smile and walk with him to a store I halted from walking into. Natsu snorted at the place and not seeing the problem, he stomped ahead inside. 

Until I pulled him back by the collar.

"We can't go in there idiot."

"And why the hell not?!" He yelled while turning to face me with a scowl. "They're in there?"

"It's not those type of stores we men can just waltz into."

"What the hell are you talking about? Lemme go." 

And eventually did just that, fingers twitching at the contact they made with the fire mages got skin. I gulped at the lively feeling but forced down this strange reaction my body had towards his heat. Luckily the idiot being kick right back out with a bunch of screams of many females made as a great distraction. 

The idiot was covered in scratches, like he'd fought against a big ass mutant cat and lost. I just couldn't help laughing. 

And damn, it felt great to do that. 

Natsu who I would've assumed to be yelling insults at me, was instead frowning a bit but satisfied with my response as he got off his ass. I clear my throat when I stopped and stared at him as he stared at me. 

"What?"

"Nothing." 

Which was an obvious lie.

I rub the back of my neck as the girls finally came out, glaring particularly at Natsu but then smiling at me. 

"How you feeling Gray?" Lucy asked while holding ten shopping bags, five in each hand. 

"Hungry, let eat!" Natsu answered for me and now food became our prime objective. 

Mine is you...Gray.

I looked around uneasy but came up empty when no one seemed to be saying that to me directly. The voice was a dark and heartless... yet familiar. My body shook. It was as if that voice traced a blade down my spine, stabbing through my soul; they were sweet promises echoing in my head. Ones I hope became broken from how filthy they were. 

I grit my teeth at my increase of insanity. First murderous dreams of the people I care for, second the strange attraction I'm developing for Natsu's warmth, and lastly the new voices. If the team finds out I'll be forced to go to a shrink, Natsu would avoid me and the guild will look at me differently. I don't want to deal with any of those outcomes...

My eyes drift over to the smiles of my friends, their laughter, their liveliness. I want nothing more than for it to stay and if I'm going to take it away, I rather not exist. 

"GRAY!"

Huh?

"Fight me!"

Dafuq?

"Shut up Natsu and go to our table," Erza commanded once we set foot in a food joint and that was the last words exchanged until we all laid drunk in the buffet, waiters avoiding Erza's rath for more to drink when she clearly had enough. I on the other hand felt great, my head was too fogged to think about anything. It felt nice...maybe I should take up being an alcoholic like Cana.

"Graaaayyy," Natsu slurred as he rose from his place on the floor, face flushed as pink as his hair and body swaying. Surprisingly he isn't getting motion sick right now from that. "Fight meee."

"Shhh...I don't want to," I sank deeper into my seat, legs propped on the table near Lucy's head. She was out, Happy was snoring while holding a fish bone next to me on a tower of empty dirty dishes. Curtesy of mostly Natsu. 

Speaking of the idiot...he gave me a lopsided grin as he put his hands on his hips. "Scared? Ice princess gone chicken?" 

"Pfft, no. Just don't want to embarrassssss you in front of these people!" I smirked at the falling grin my rival had, now glaring at me half assed. "You mean I'll embarrass you! Don't want people to see how weak you are Stripper?" Natsu spat and held up a flaming fist.

At this point, the liquor was doing all the talking, so I got from my resting place and got into a fighting stance. 

"Whenever you're ready flame face."


	5. Chapter 5

POV Natsu

Finally...it felt like years from the last time we fought. The cold of his skin impacting mine in a delightful contrast, navy blue eyes shining without dark clouds covering his true stormy colored irises. It was thrilling, everything about Gray made my instincts scream, his grunts and groans for when I landed my own punches had me gulping. If only my lips could capture his and literally swallow every word he would utter, for they all were precious and pleasure to my ears. 

"Dammit...Gray," I huff while taking a step back, mind becoming more sober and a headache setting in which caused my legs to tremor in struggle for a firm stance. My eyes never once leaving Gray, scanned that he was in a similar situation. We both were tired and the alcohol may or may not make either of us puke in a few minutes. Yet, he didn't back down. Matter of fact, he straightened up to glare at me. This took my off guard, the quick change in facial expression and aura, appearance even since his devil slaying magic activated. Half his body black. 

Has it ever covered that much of him before? More than half of his face was covered when usually it was just up to his eye; the gleamed red. 

"Gray?"

"Shut up...you eyesore," Gray replied looking menacingly and ice makes a sword, full intent in cutting me with it when his first slash cut almost made contact with my chest. After that, I was stuck dodging fatal blows from my rival. It was confusing. Why was Gray acting like this? Did I go to far? Is he still partially drunk? Heck, I don't know but if he doesn't stop this in going to have to get serious. The last thing I want to do is hurt Gray. However, I valued my head and he was getting to close to severing it. 

"Fucking Die...Dragneel," He murmured darkly, dispersing the sword into snow flakes and deciding to come at me with his fist. Worst mistake was taking the blow because damn it hurt, the best part was that he was much close so I pulled him into a tight embrace to keep him from moving. 

"Calm down Gray!"

"Natsu! What are you doing to Gray?!" Erza slurred angrily and I scoffed. Of all the times I needed her, the great Erza was drunk stupid. "I told you two to get along!"

"For fucks sakes," I growl out along with a wince from his thrashing in my arms, earlier bruises aching from the first. "Stop moving!" I squeeze him harder, earning a whimper of agony from the ice Mage that made my heart throb.

"Let. Me. Go." 

"Sorry Gray...but I can't," I shudder at the drop in temperature of the room. "We're going back to the hotel," I tell the girls, well Erza, who was still promising death on me for whatever reason. I walk out the place with a struggling insane Gray, then sigh heavily at how far I'd have to walk with him before he did something reckless that'd result in me more hurt and him free to hurt me more. 

This was stupid. So very stupid. But having such contact with him felt good, he was shirtless and I wore my vest. Couldn't help if our chests touched. Although my rival was going fucking insane right now, I still found his struggling and appearance intriguing. The reason being was that I indeed was insane myself, finding Gray attractive was the last thing that should be on my mind since he seriously needed some help. 

I shiver at the degrees lower in temperature around us. He was getting cold and I bet he was doing it on purpose because at the end of the day, I usually preferred heat over cool. 

"Let go of me Dragneel, before I freeze your ass!"

"Go ahead and try Fullbuster, I'll just turn up the heat and I know you'd hate that." 

So he decides to test me? 

I glare slightly at him as my skin gets tense under the cold layer of ice, however in no time it thaws and steam descends. 

"You asked for it," I grin and watch him try to separate us, a sizzle sound playing out from each time out skin connected. His icy layer melting to the point it was just a sheen of sweat. Gray stops moving after awhile and I start to worry once he slumps in my arms, almost pressing more into what was making his all hot and bothered. "Gray?"

I notice the black engravings vanish so I let him go only to have arms wrap around me, a head full of wet black hair firmly planting itself in between my neck. 

"Don't...it's too cold," He muttered as his grasp went weak in my arms, leaving me to hold his slump form in astonishment.

It's too cold? The heck that's suppose to mean? Did he lose a screw? Brain actually freeze? 

I look at his tired face, brows furrowing in an almost sorrowful way that made me think tears would eventually fall from those close eyelids. 

Seriously, what's going on with you popsicle?

I carry him back to the hotel easier since he's unconscious. Tossing him carelessly on the bed and kicking off my sandals. "Geez, you're suppose to sing. Get your act together." 

I look at Gray expectantly for a comeback when I forgot he's unable to give one. His body trembled. Weird for the snow man. Maybe he us actually cold. I furrow my brow and walk to the bed and sit next to my rival. 

Gray actually cold doesn't fit well. An ice Mage cold. This day getting stranger by the second. 

"Kill...me," Gray mumbled and I froze at the words. He was talking in his sleep but...Gray wants to die? I shake the said man fiercely. "Wake up Gray, come on."

"Dammit Natsu, stop..." He whined and rolled closer into the fire mages touch. 

For someone wanting to be left alone, he sure shows the opposite. 

I move away and Gray whined in response. I blinked at his disgruntled face and lean in to rest my hand on his head, ruffling the unexpected soft locks of hair. At this, the ice mage did as before, leaning in to feel my hand more and it once again retracted it to let him sleep in disappointment. 

I look at my hand, then to Gray. 

What's this mean?

I frown and decide to test this out. If it's just because he's asleep, or if Gray just likes the feel of his touch. 

'Its too cold'

Grays early words played again in his head. 

Maybe it's my warmth he wants.

I sit on the bed, laying down on my back close but still leaving a gap between me and my rival, head turned to watch what's plays out.

It surprised me that the raven male, like a baby, grabbed for my shirt and pulled himself closer. Snuggling in and sighing in content.

Well this is interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long!

POV Gray

There was a comfortable warmth surrounding my body. My mind for once was at ease, no nightmares. It felt so good.

Strange...

I crack my eyes open, blurry sight at first until they adjust to looking at pink hair and a tan face. Sharp eyes staring right back into my tired ones. 

"Huh?" I blinked, trying to make my slow brain crank a bit faster at the position I was in. 

"Morning Snowflake."

It was Natsu...

I look down at the others arms around me, our legs entangled and face an inch apart that I could smell his morning breath.

When all that clicks in, my eyes painfully widen and muscles pop as I shift quickly to move away from him. 

"W-why?!" 

"You answer that," Natsu sat up on the bed, ruffling his hair and yawning. Eyes glued to the wall for a bit. "Last night, you attacked me."

I blush at first from what he meant by "attacked me" but then shake my head to rid of the thought. Natsu wasn't embarrassed so it wasn't that way I attacked him. 

Knowing that, I scoff at his accusation, getting off the bed. 

It wasn't the first time I've attacked him drunk so why does he look so serious about it?

"You were trying to kill me ice block."

I froze at his reply, a slight pain in my chest. "You're not serious?" My eyes widen as my head began to throb, last nights events flooding in like a punch to the face. My body staggers back until it hit the wall, Natsu rushing over to steady me. He was concerned. I gaze into his eyes and my hands grip at his shoulders. "Damn...I did..." 

"Calm down Gray," He urged and pat my cheek with his warm palm, fingers sliding through the hair near my ear briefly. Too brief. "We need to talk about what's wrong with you."

Despite Natsu's consoling, a deeper part of me was sickened by him. I knew this wasn't me...it couldn't be. Natsu was my rival and friend, not an actual enemy. 

I shivered and sank into his touch. My chest felt painfully cold; insides almost freezing over until I was left puffing cold air through shattered teeth. 

My magic was out of control done how and that was certain. I've never felt this cold before. 

"N-N-Nat-Natsu..." I gasp out, eyes glazed over and welling up from unshed tears. 

It was agonizing. I was trying my best to ignore the voice inside my head, telling me to let him ease the pain. I knew better than to listen. 

"Dammit! I'll get Erza to call a doctor," He panicked and held me close, picking me up bridal style. "What's going on with you Gray?!" 

I wish I knew...I tried to voice out, but it was as if my throat went dry.

Eventually I couldn't support my will to stay conscious.

Next time I woke I was in bed, a doctor on the side checking my pulse by the wrist. 

"See! I told you he's alive, the guys an ice Mage!" Natsu yelled at the doctor, scowl evident on his face with folded arms, sparing a docile glance at me. Erza then slapped him upside the head which brung the dragon slayer to his knees, gripping his head in agony. 

"Behave!" She ordered.

"What's wrong with him?" Lucy asked worriedly and leaned in close to look at me, my eyes staring back hazily at her. 

"Well...he's cold," He supplied and I swore the room ticked up a few degrees in temperature if Natsu's growling was anything to go by. "Magically speaking however, it seems his magic is staying dormant inside him in an unhealthy fashion, the reasons why is unknown to me but it has to stop. It's getting to the point of dealing damage to him internally." 

"Seriously? That's all you can gather?!" Natsu raged and would've grabbed the doctor if it wasn't for Erza chopping him on the head again with a harsh shush.

"Thank you doctor. I can see it was very unwise to call you about this type of issue, but for now, do you have anything that could help?" She asked desperately. The doctor looked to her and smiled, "Keeping him warm and giving hot meals to heat up his body from the inside..." He replied and scratched his head, getting up to leave. Erza saw him out at the door.

"Aye, maybe some fish would help Gray!" Happy flew over to sit on my chest that was covered with a blanket, frosted over.

"I don't think so Happy," Lucy giggled and pet his head.

"You know I'm awake...stop talking as I wasn't..." I voice out hoarsely with half lidded eyes, Natsu observantly staring.

"Sorry," Lucy smiled apologetically.

"I guess I shouldn't be letting you sing," Erza sighed but shrugged nonetheless. "But you know what? I'm confident if we warm you up enough, you'll have a fresh set of pipes by soon!" 

"Erza...Gray's unwell, why don't to we get Happy to sing or something?" The blond celestial Mage suggested but was instantly rejected with the metal hand waving it off. "Nonsense Lucy. We can't afford to let our client down," Erza stared at me. It gave me goosebumps. "Since Natsu is the warmest out of all of us, he'll be in charge of taking care of you."

I kiss my teeth in annoyance and moved to sit up, a slight cracking as I did so. "I don't need to be taken care of...I just need to use my magic and that's something I can very well do on my own." 

Happy jump off to the side of the bed as I moved.

"Gray, tha--" 

"No Lucy, let me handle this," Natsu cut her off and stood up, I watched him walk over, veins popping in his frown. "Get up snowflake." 

I stare at the pink haired male, mind not registering the full extent to why he's angry all the sudden; especially to this much of a degree. I yank the blanket off once I stretched out my arms, a few pops of joints and cracks later and I was panting terribly, tired, as I sat at the edge of the bed. It was like whenever I moved, my bones froze over back into place. 

Lucy took a hesitant step forward, only for Natsu to hold his arm out to stop her. 

"He doesn't need help, remember?" He spat.

I grit my teeth and push painfully off the bed, legs numb to the point I staggered into the wall for support.

Just let me help you...your human body can't help you anymore! Look at you? You're pathetic...

"Shut. Up." I voice out through grounded teeth, eyes glaring at the ground, head lowered and bangs shadowing over. 

"Gray?" 

They're worrying about you. How nice. Isn't pity comforting?

I ball my hands up into fists, letting whoever inside me rile me up. Suddenly though, the voice screamed loud in my head until it was nothing but an echo when Natsu set his hand on my shoulder. 

Now it was gone.

That's when my mind became the most clear. 

My eyes widen in astonishment.

This flame brain idiot...is helping me and I doubt he even knows it. 

His warmth...it made the voice go away.

I turn my head to look at him. The guys smiling slightly as if he gave up on trying to punish me for doing bad and decided to show mercy. 

The ass...

He was mad because I didn't want help...even though I evidently needed it.

I couldn't help smiling back, turning to an uncomfortable angle and resting my forehead on his. "Idiot..."

"You're the real idiot here," he chuckled.

"I know."

"About time you noticed."

Cocky little shit...

I let out a shaky laugh. "Take care of me sulfur breath."

"Already ahead of you on it," He backed up and to my surprise punched me in the face. "Let's spar. It'll release some magic out of you're body and warm you up from being physically active."

"Good start Natsu!" Erza proudly gave a thumbs up.

"Be careful with him Natsu," Lucy sighed.

I blink rapidly after his punch, bewildered from the instant I was knocked outside after hastily dodging a few blows from Natsu in the room, to the lobby and then the yard.

"I'm gonna make you melt Snowflake," Natsu grinned and set himself aflame. 

"I'd like to see you try," I smirked challengingly in return.

This was gonna be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

POV Natsu

"You can do better than that stripper," I fold my arms and stare down at his breathless form. 

Gray was trying to keep up with me, I know he was trying and knowing that was enough to make me proud. However, in all honesty; watching Gray going through this was killing even me from the inside. He's in pain and it feels like what I'm doing to help is only making him get worse. The other day I served him some soup and before Gray could get a spoon full in, the soup froze over. I offered to sleep with him to keep him warm but his pride made him stubborn, so in the end he just said a ton of blankets would help. 

Though it didn't. 

Right now, we decided to do some sparing. In response, Gray turned out more exhausted than last time. 

It was ridicules.

"Shut...up..." Gray coughed and slowly eased himself off the ground, looking paler than usual and tense. "Fuck this...I'm done." 

"Fine," I sighed and concernedly watched as Gray turned his back to me and walked away.

Am I being too lenient with him? I'm trying not to push him too hard, however it seemed that if I didn't, Gray would just keep giving me the runaround and not ask me for help. 

I need my Gray to get better...

My eyes widen and my cheeks heat up, I shake my head with a frown.

He's not mine...Gray doesn't belong to anybody. 

I growl at my own thought, chest conflicted from what was right for Gray and from what felt right for me.

This isn't the time to be thinking about him as a possession, I need to help him get better whether he likes it or not!

I got to be more forceful about it. For his sake.

"Hurry up Flame-brain!" Gray shouted before turning away inside. 

I sigh and run to catch up.

..........

"I'm not singing," Gray said for the millionth time after dinner. 

The girls joined us in his room to eat and Erza, who has recently went to check up on our client, came back with some news.

"You won't be doing it alone at least!" Lucy smiled cheerfully. "If you're feeling unwell or faint, the others can finish the song without you. They know your lines so all you have to do is--"

"No," Gray said sternly, I caught Lucy shiver. 

"Stop being so stubborn, you agreed to sing already." Erza scoffed and grabbed Gray by the collar threateningly. "Just do it."

I snickered as I watched my rival turn his head to the side, face showing signs of cold sweat. 

"Come on Snowman, it'll be fine. How bad can it be?" I rose a brow when he glared in response. "The faster you do this, the sooner we can go home."

I saw uncertainty in his expression that soon dulled down to distaste. 

"Okay..." He reluctantly said and Erza let him go with a proud smile.

"Good choice," She pat him on the back and escorted herself out with Lucy and Happy in toe. "Have a good night boys!" She yelled from in the hall.

I watched as Gray frustratedly grabbed the lyrics on the nightstand Erza left. I walk over to stand behind him and scan over the words, chuckling slightly. 

The fact Gray would sing was entertaining. 

IF he could sing...

"What's so funny?" He mumbled distractedly as he read.

"You singing," I shrug. "It's a shame you're not doing it alone anymore."

"Why is that?" He set the paper down, puzzled.

"Well because..." I rub the back of my neck bashfully. "I can fully concentrate on you alone. Your voice won't be overshadowed or ignored by the other two that might sing beside you."

"Oh," Gray to my surprised cracked a smile and sighed dramatically. "Ohhh well! It's a shame; for someone with good ears, you can't seem to concentrate on my voice."

This bastard.

"My hearing is more better than yours! I'll know for sure if you sound like utter shit even if there's others!"

"That's what you're suppose to say..." Gray chuckled and placed the lyrics back on the nightstand, leaving me utterly confused. "What you said was too mushy. Reminded me of the books Levy would read."

"Nothing compared to what Lucy reads, matter of fact, writes." I retort and fold my arms as I noticed him easing more into the bed. "Sleeping?"

"Yeah," he yawns and wraps the blankets around him tightly. 

He looked uncomfortable.

I sigh and pulled him apart from the covers, eliciting a yelp from him in surprise.

"What the fu--?!"

I fall onto the bed next to Gray and hug him from behind, blankets falling over us slowly. 

"N-Natsu...what the hell do you think you're doing?" Gray whispered, voice void of any emotion but not strained to the point I'd think he hated this either. "Lemme go," He mildly struggle in my embrace.

I shush him and rest my head on the pillow, waiting for him to stop moving and press into me like usual. 

It didn't take long either.

"Natsu!"

"Sleep," I ordered and shut my eyes to do the same, listening to his rapid heartbeat that went steady after a few minutes. His breath was even, therefore he must be sleeping now...

"Let go."

What the fuck?

"Please..." 

"Why?" I frown irritably. "We both know you hate using blankets and my warmth helps you."

He tensed in my arms, saying nothing more.

"Can you at least..." He started and then sighed. "At least let me turn around."

"You want to face me?" I open both eyes, bewildered. 

"Yeah..." He replied and I loosened my hold some for him to turn around. "Shut off the lights now..." Gray lowered his head on the pillow, bangs hanging over his face to shadow it but not enough to hide the faint blush on his cheeks. 

"R-right," I stutter, heart beating faster as I reached behind me to shut the light off. "Good?"

"Yeah," he whispered and snuggled closer, my eyes adjusting to the dark to watch him more. "G'night."

"Sleep well," I murmur back and watch him finally nod off.

Having this idiot in my arms felt so right...the fact he didn't out up much a fight and snuggled me closer was practically adorable. 

I lift a hand up to caress his cheek, rubbing my thumb into the smooth cold skin that gained color a few seconds ago. Next, my finger idly trailed down to his lips. They were plump yet a little chapped. 

My ice Mage was breath taking, every feature fit him perfectly.

I hiss at my wording and the excessive use of the word my in reference to Gray. As I rested my hand back around him, I let my mind wander; to think about these new possessive feelings in having for my rival. 

Eventually I just figured I'll ask Laxus or Gajeel when we get back from this mission. I need the sleep of I'm going to deal with Gray tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two people mentioned that'll be singing with Gray only because the song I liked that I found had the voice actor of Gray and two others singing. It's not in English subs, I tried looking. Therefore I'll post a link to the song once I put up a chapter regarding their performance.


	8. Chapter 8

POV Gray

I sigh to myself once I finally sat down, taking a break from all the singing I've been forced to do. Since this morning when Erza knocked me and Natsu out of bed, dragging me particularly away to practice while Lucy carried Natsu off into town to do whatever.

I was seriously missing the pink haired idiot right about now, no matter how much I wish to deny it. 

I was stuck practicing the lyrics with the other two random guys I'd be singing along with in a cramped studio, Erza watching me every second of the day to make sure I was obedient and didn't run away.

Other than that, my singing partners weren't all bad I guess. They of course sing better than me, but our voices singing together for this song didn't sound too bad either. They said I was pretty good, however I objected to that. I knew they were just being nice and I rather not get to know them. Something tells me if this goes too smoothly, I'll be stuck with them longer than I want to be. 

I'm a Mage, I want to go on dangerous fun adventures with my friends, spar out in the guild and visit Lyon once in a while. I don't want to go on tour, singing bullshit songs and have people harassing me and getting into my private life. 

I've got Juvia and she's about all I can put up with some times. 

"Oi, Gray, we're done for today."

I turn to Erza, happy to hear that and got enthusiastic about leaving. 

"Let's go, I think Lucy, Happy, and Natsu are back at the hotel waiting for us by now," she gestured for me to follow her and I did so, getting out onto the cobble sidewalk and watching the sun finally set. 

"You seem to be doing better. Today, you're more lively," Erza smiled and pat me on the back. "Natsu's doing a good job in taking care of you I see."

I rub the back of my neck bashfully and faintly blush while I bit my lip, "I guess..." I mumbled out between chews of my bottom lip. 

"If you're improving this fast, then I see no reason to check a doctor back home. Though just to be safe, check."

"I'm fine Erza," I assure and stuff my hands into my pockets. 

"It's not fine Gray. You were being hurt by your own magic. It seemed to have calmed but it'd be nice to know why it became like that in the first place." She said seriously and frowned. "It could've killed you."

"Erza..." I try finding a reason why myself, an explanation to answer her question. "I'm not completely sure why myself but I do know...or I feel that there is something in me."

She halts at my words and turns to me bewildered, gaze asking to elaborate.

I sigh and go on,"It's like someone's talking to me, a familiar voice in my head is telling me things..." I shudder and tilt my head looking up to the night sky. "And if it's not the voice, their are nightmares, sometimes illusions when I'm awake."

"Why haven't you told us about this? Is it the same nightmares from that time?" Erza implied to Deliora and all I've lost just from that monster.

Its hard to tell her I was the monster now in my own dreams. 

I kill her especially and the guild comes after and Natsu...

The scene of him ending my life flashes through my head, eyes widening as I suddenly saw him behind Erza, hands in a flaming fist and glaring menacingly at me with hatred. His mouth moved, yet I could hear nothing. I froze in place, throat going dry as he moved closer so I could hear him chanting. Saying...

"Monster..." I murmur unconsciously and back away from Erza as my eyes finally became more aware of her. "Stay away from me."

"Gray, what's wrong? Oi!" She grabbed my arm. "What's happening?!"

I shook my head and shut my eyes.

Maybe this is just another illusion. Natsu won't try to kill me...I've done nothing. He, he's my friend...right?

'Tsk, tsk, tsk...you've done nothing YET, but don't worry, I'll help you soon enough.'

I fall to my knees, Erza's grasp on my arm gone as I gripped my head. "GetOutGetOutGetOutGetOut! Get out of my damn head!"

"It's the voice?" She questioned and kneeled down in front of me. 

I glanced up to see Erza looking concerned, panicking even. She had no idea how to help me, that much was clear.

I'm scared...the scenes won't stop, although Natsu is suppose to kill me in my dreams, he was the only one I could think about needing the most right now. 

I shiver as my vision goes slightly blurry, eyes registering something slick black staining my skin and engulfing my whole right arm. 

"You're activating your devil slaying magic," Erza got up and backed away from the sudden overwhelming cold. "Try to control it Gray! There's people other than me around."

I wish I could...I hardly had control of my body at this point and a sudden callous intent fogged up my head as the urge to actually hurt someone made me hungry. 

Wanting a bit of fresh red rum out of the woman before me wouldn't be bad, right?

Just when I was about to rise to my feet, hand blistering to freeze the concerned Erza, I felt strong warm arms around me. A hard chest against my back as I was held tightly. 

My eyes widen as I stayed stationary, mind blowing clear of the dark fog to the point I chastised myself for thinking of even causing harm to Erza. 

She was so close to me...and if...if Natsu hadn't just came.

"Calm down Gray, I'm here now." He said softly and consoling despite the fact I was the one in the wrong here. I was about to do something unthinkable...so why is it he's treating me like the kicked puppy. 

"I-I..almost," I stuttered as I tried to hold in a sob, looking up at the dark sky above to keep the tears in. "Erza...I'm sorry," I hic and give up, throwing my head down as I sluggishly deflated to the ground, Natsu still hugging me. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Gray, you didn't do anything wrong." Erza sighed.

"I alm-almost did!" I yelled and shook my head. She didn't know. They both don't know what this voice, this thing inside me wants me to do. "I-I'm a fucking monster...." I murmured lowly and I only felt my rival hold me tighter, resting his chin on my head as he just cradled me on the sidewalk. 

"Take him back to the hotel Natsu," Erza ordered, I felt the dragon slayer nod and then heard foot steps retreat away. 

"Let's get you some place else. The hotel is a bit far from here," He said and let me go only to quickly come back after repositioning his arms behind my back and the other under my knees. "Up you go snowflake," he lifted me off the ground bridal style and all I could do was faintly blush as I rest my head in the crook of his neck to bask in his warmth.

"Why are you here?" I asked curiously, not trying to sound ungrateful since I know deeply he saved me. "If you say the hotel is a bit far, why?"

Natsu sighed and walked slowly to wherever he was taking me. 

"Natsu?" I questioned at why he seized to answer yet.

"I don't quite know why myself okay," He started. "I just had a feeling you needed me."

I raise a brow, not quite believing that was why and as if sensing it, Natsu continued.

"It's hard to explain. I just knew you needed me and I knew I had to go find you," He shrugged.

"That's stupid," I snort and look over his shoulder, nuzzling near his hair as if it was a common thing. "Was it because me and Erza were taking too long that you came to find us?"

"Lucy would've came with me and so would Happy," he countered and gently rubbed his thumb on my arm. "Stop trying to figure it out, just be glad I'm here now."

"Pfft, who'd be glad to know that?" I grumbled in denial and avert my eyes even though he couldn't see my facial expression anyway.

"You. If the way you're snuggling into me is anything to go by?" He chuckled and I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment. "But Gray...seriously, what happen back there?"

I let there be a long silence before I mustered the courage to finally tell someone the whole truth. I don't know why I rather tell Natsu but he's who I'm most...safe with from myself.

"Where are you taking me?" 

"To get something to eat," he replied. "Me, Happy, and Lucy have been waiting for you two to come back so we could hit the buffet in the hotel."

"Well I haven't eaten all day since this morning. I never sang that much in my life," I sigh and just then, Natsu stopped in front of a diner. "Oi, if we're going in there, put me down. People will think things."

"I don't care. It's not like we'll be in this town long anyway," Natsu walked in despite my protest and as I thought, they all were looking at us strangely. I hid my face and let out a small whine of frustration as Natsu took care of everything and was moving again. 

Finally on my own feet, I sat down and he sat next to me, not even across. 

"Idiot...I give me some space!" I harshly whispered. 

"But you're about to tell me something, I'd like to hear it clearly."

"Well I'd like to see you clearly when I say it," I frown and with that he moved across from me with a knowing smile. "Idiot flame brain."

"Droopy eyes," He insulted back but with no real bite behind it to start our usually fights. "Now look for something warm to eat," Natsu ordered and I scowled.

"Don't tell me what to do," I frown at him and he only had the nerve to just smile. My heart throbs and I curse how much I liked his smile directed at me. 

Someone cleared their throat and I glanced to the side to see our waitress, blushing slightly while setting down two menus.

"Give us a bit," Natsu said while still looking at me and she scurried off, probably thankful to get away from us. 

I rest my elbow on the table and then my cheek in my palm as I scanned over the laminated paper. 

I was hoping to avoid bringing up the subject. Although I wouldn't mind telling Natsu, I just didn't feel up for getting anymore emotional than I already did today. However, it was clear we'd have to say something to each other. I doubt he'd take my silence for long.

"Gray."

"What?"

"Talk about it."

"I don't want to right now."

"Well I need you to. I know I shouldn't push it but I need to at least know whats actually going on so this could be fixed."

"What if it can't Natsu?" I look lazily over at him, boring tired eyes into his sharp and striking ones. 

"It can," He folded his arms and raised a brow. "Because you were never like this before. You never..." Natsu paused and looked just in time for when the waitress came back again. 

I close my menu and push it forward, looking through the window and opting for just letting him take care of it. 

Damn, since when was I so dependent on Natsu?

I wasn't lazy or anything, I just can't concentrate on food when I've got to spill my guts to this guy across from me.

"What will we be having tonight sirs?" She asked and I only listened to the numerous food he made her list down. The soup I'm guessing was for me. 

"T-that'll be all? Okay, I'll be back soon once your orders are ready." With that, she left.

"Gray, you're not a monster."

I flinch, looking back his way. 

"I-I am Natsu...I've released an evil upon my teacher and got her killed and now I'm another, history is repeating itself and I..I'm going to do something everyone will hate me for." I avoid his eyes.

Natsu growled and grabbed my wrist from under my head from across the table, forcing me to look at him. 

"You're not evil Gray and no one will hate you. We all make mistakes...and lose people we love but only you can decide whether or not you want history to repeat itself. I don't believe in that bullshit. We choose what we want to happen, time has no control over that."

I grit my teeth and lower my head to rest on the warm hand gripping my wrist, eyes blurred as they look at the table.

I couldn't look at him for what I was going to say next.

"I was about to kill Erza..." I murmured shakily and I knew he heard. His hand loosened around my wrist some but stayed there. "If you hadn't come, I   
w-would've. Sure, I know Erza is strong but I was thinking...thinking of how much I wanted to see her bleed." 

"Gray..." He said my name in a shocked but sympathetic tone I didn't deserve.

"Natsu, I've had nightmares, lots of them. They always contained me covered fully in my devil slaying magic. Everything I touched froze and died. Erza was the first to go and seeing how close I was tonight to making it a reality scared me."

"There's more to this dream isn't there...?"

I nodded and suddenly my throat went dry. 

"I ran away from the guild. After I did what I did, they all saw me as something other than me...my only family hated me now and I couldn't control my magic. I-I brought death to Magnolia, freezing it over as I went..."

The waitress placed some plates on the table and left.

"I killed some women's baby Natsu...and after that...I j-just didn't want to live anymore. As if hearing my prayer, y-you came and called me a   
m-monster and the dream ended there because you thankfully killed me."

There was a silence and for once the silence bothered me now. 

What was he thinking? Matter of fact was he even listening? The food arrived already so...ugh, what if he--

Natsu's hand retreats from me and I instantly felt my chest turn cold and honestly, I couldn't blame him for doing so. I smiled to myself and slowly looked up, my hand combing throwing my hair and just gripping it as I used the table for support.

My smile instantly fell and my eyes widened as I saw Natsu pop a few veins on his forehead, hands balled up into fists, one on the table and other retreating to his lap. He was furious and yet his eyes gleamed as if he could cry but just refused to. 

"You're such an idiot Gray," Natsu rolled his eyes and tried not to glare at me so he opt for doing it to the food. "You could never kill Erza. Shes the real monster here and even if you took down the great Erza, the guild wouldn't despise you. Even if you're magic got out of control, that would just make it even more so not your fault Gray. It's like blaming Happy for being an exceed. It's not his fault he's able to have wings and fly."

"That's..."

"Lastly," He looked at me, expression more calm from anger and more depressive. "I'd never kill you...nor call you a monster, stupid Popsicle. You know me and...it's a bit haunting to know that you dreamt of me even doing that to you."

I let it all sink in, but honestly even though I knew he was right, some part of me didn't believe it. 

"Sorry," I murmur and smile once again at him, seeing that this was enough to have him letting out a loud sigh and smiling back. "Natsu, that isn't all though."

He instantly got serious again and I couldn't help do the same.

"I don't know what it is, but there's definitely something inside me Natsu. Someone's in my head, telling me things. Once I lose control it's like he merges into every fiber of my being and we become one, thinking and wanting the same thing. However you keep it at bay."

"That's why you've needed me. I've only ever seen you like this twice. That day we got drunk and then today."

"I actually feel cold Natsu and that's a fucking retarded thing to say for an ice Mage." I fold my arms and lean back in the booth chair, looking at the ceiling, blushing at how this'll sound. "You're warm."

I heard him start snickering. 

"I know. People say I'm pretty hot, y'know." 

I choke on practically nothing and laugh, holding my face in my hands. "I can't believe you just said that..." 

"Well I'm not wrong."

"Shuddap," I grin and look at him, stealing one of his plates of food that got here awhile a ago. "Eat."

"Oi, that's mine!" 

"You ordered me a freaking bowl of soup. Dumb ass, you know I eat more than that!" 

"Fine," he grumbled and dug into three plates at the same time, the waitress coming over with four more for us. "Butt de meats is mine!" Natsu declared with food stuffed in the sides of his cheeks, chewing.

"Che, whatever." 

I dig into the macaroni, glancing at Natsu. Being with him did not only help my situation but also me as a person. Yeah we argue, however that's what gave us our charm. Two rivals that always are neck and neck, were closer than ever before and sharing a meal without needing Erza's supervision.

I suddenly started blushing, chewing slower and casting my eyes at my food from now on, heart throbbing every now and then when I couldn't help gaze back at him. I smile softly and steal a piece of his steak, Natsu yelling at me in protest but soon excepting it with slight annoyance. I laughed at him and he flicked a pea at my forehead in result. He was blushing as he chewed. 

The atmosphere felt nice and pleasant. 

Warm, nice, and pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter carried on longer than I expected to...:0 Hope you enjoyed it.


	9. Chapter 9

POV Natsu

I've been feeling really good since the day I've spent alone with Gray. The things he told me were surprising honestly, but I was glad he wasn't bottling it up inside anymore. However, knowing about whatever thing is in him, Gray definitely needs to see the old man(Makarov). 

"Natsu! Look!" Lucy yelled at him, trying to get his attention obviously. 

I stop thinking about it and come back to the present. Lucy and I with Happy as well, went shopping once again the other day. Gray was with Erza singing and I was stuck carrying the crap she bought. Now today, I was forced along with the ice Mage to watch the girls try on outfits that'll look good for a judge to wear tomorrow.

"Stop day dreaming and pay attention boys!" Erza demanded more from me. Ever since the day Gray freaked out in front of her, she was giving him some leeway. Lucky bastard. "You'll be doing the same next."

"We're just judging a few people, why do you need some outfit to put up a sign?" I groan in boredom, slouching all the way into my seat as Lucy went back in the bathroom to probably change into her next dress. "Matter of fact, doesn't ice block here need to be doing this more than you?"

I notice Gray flinch, then glare at me for putting him in the predicament he was being dragged into now. 

"You're right! Get in there with Lucy Gray!" Erza grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the bathroom with her, leaving me alone to actually feel guilty about throwing him under the bus. 

"Aye Natsu, you and Gray have been pretty close lately." 

I jolt, not remembering Happy being on my head before.

"Oi! Happy! Don't scare me like that," I huff and fold my arms. "And of course, we have to be together since I'm taking care of him."  

"So you need to touch him a lot?" 

I faintly blush and glare at the floor. 

"You guys hug a lot too. Matter of fact, it's almost as if you bo--"

"Happy, don't you dare."

The exceed grins and decides to fly in front of my line of sight with his paw over his mouth as if to hide a giggle. 

"You liiiiiiikkkkeee himmm~"

I feel my face heat up and I puff out a ring of smoke at Happy's accusation, hands gripping the arm rest as I flung myself out the chair and chased after the exceed in embarrassment to get him to shut up since the cat kept repeating it. 

"Natsu likes who?" Lucy raised a brow as she poked her head out.  

Instantly I froze and shot a warning glare at Happy who just snickered and flew by Lucy who looked skeptical. Eventually she shrugged and smiled, stepping out and doing a twirl. 

"I think I'll wear this one," she excitedly told me as I blankly saw not much of a difference from the last dress she had on. They both were sparkly except this one was pink, but also having a different cut. This one was a strapless dress that hugged more tightly around her hips and finished off loosely near her ankles, a cut at the side to expose her legs. 

"You look awesome Luce!" I put a thumbs up to show her I was paying attention and grinned as she gleamed brighter. It was nice seeing her happy, yet who I was more concerned about was Gray. He's been in there too long with Erza.

"What's taking those two so long?" I tilt my head curiously at Lucy who shrugged.

"I don't know, I thought Gray would just put it on but frankly, I'm guessing he's putting up a fight."

"Of course, the guy hates putting clothes on as much as he loves taking them off. The damn stripper," I roll my eyes and just then, Erza pushed Gray out and my breath got caught in my throat. 

Erza grinned as my mouth dropped at Gray wearing those tight black skinny jeans and black dress shoes with a navy blue button up that slightly outlined his muscled torso. The sleeves were rolled up near his elbow and to top it off, he had a nice grey vest to match that hung open where he examined the sliver watch around his wrist. 

I gulped and folded my arms, trying to look away in disinterest. 

I have no idea why Gray had me feeling slightly turned on. Like, he looked absolutely sexy in this and I've never felt so strongly about how he looked before. Of course Gray was a good looking guy, many girls say so, yet I never truly acknowledged it at full throttle until now where as it had my heart pounding and lower half throbbing.

"Oh Erza! You look great!" Lucy clasp her hands together as she took in the red heads purple dress that went around her neck like a collar and traced down to her front. It was looser than. Lucy's. "And Gray! You look good."

"Of course he does, we picked out his outfit. The guys told me to have him wearing black, nothing too bright and formal yet casual." Erza explained and folded her arms with a smile of triumph. "I'll deal with his hair later."

"Don't you want to button up the vest?" Lucy asked and made a move to doing so that irked me. 

Why did she get to touch him dressed like that?

I frowned and watch them fawn over him. Anger rising for some reason I couldn't fathom. 

"Natsu?" 

I look up instinctively to the voice, eyes locking with Gray who called me and looked somewhat concerned. I smile faintly to reassure him I was fine but it quickly crumbles once Erza ran a hand through his hair.

She was debating how to fix it, yet I thought the contact was too intimate. 

"Natsu, wanna try on your outfit we picked?" Lucy clapped her hands together and tilted her head with a sweet smile, gesturing to go in the bathroom. 

"Fine," I grumble, wanting to get away from them. The way Gray looked now was unhealthy for my eyes anyway.

"Excellent!" Erza bellows and Lucy gave me a bag of clothes to try on and then I shut myself in the bathroom, away from being near my rival. 

It wasn't his fault he looked fantastic.

I blush and look down at my lower region, astonished to see myself half erect. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"What? Natsu? What's wrong with it?!" Lucy fumes(She picked out Natsu's outfit herself). 

"Oi! You better put it on!" Erza yelled.

I ignore them and glared down at my dick, willing it to go down. 

Might as well dress, maybe that'll take my mind off it.

I open the shopping bag and pull out a tux, gagging and then slipping on the black slacks after ditching my usual white loose pants. I whimpered softly at the friction the pants provided against me. 

Thank goodness they aren't as tight as Gray's...

FUCK! 

The image of the ice Mage popped in my head but I willed it away as quickly as it came. 

Dammit, I almost sprang up.

I huff and take a glance at myself in the mirror as I strip the rest of my casual clothes off and pull on a grey button up, black tie in place. 

Thank goodness Lucy got me a snap on one. 

I look at the black matching coat that went with the pants and pick it up, tossing it over my shoulder and walking out the bathroom after seeing I've calmed down to the point it's not noticeable in the mirror.

"See, I knew it'd look good."

"I agree with you on that Lucy. Befitting a judge," Erza nodded. "We'll have to slick the hair back to make him look more precessional."

"Ugh...do judges really dress like they're going out to a fancy dinner?" I groaned and looked away as the girls roamed around me to make sure I put it on right. 

"You didn't tuck the shirt in!" Lucy scolded. "Do it tomorrow correctly."

"Whatever..." I tweak my ear with my pinkie to tune out her nagging, but then I caught Gray's gaze. My eyes slightly widened at his blushing face and once he caught me staring back, he had the nerve to look away with folded arms, blushing all the way up to his ears. 

He blushing from me noticing...

He likes how I look. 

I suddenly smirk smugly and turn away from the girls, going back in the bathroom to change out of it. 

He didn't react that way when he saw the girls. 

Ha.

I feel as if I've won some competition and fist pump, then toss the coat back in the bag and start stripping down. I was in my underwear when Gray came in, shutting the door behind him. 

"You looked nice," He rubbed the back of his neck and hesitantly met my eyes as he undid the buttons on his shirt. 

My eyes focused on his fingers, undoing every button and revealing his pale chest. Once he shrugged off the shirt, my canines itched to sink my teeth into his neck and mark up his whole body. 

"Natsu?"

I shake my head, zoning out a bit and meeting his eyes. A expression of concern morphed onto his face and I all but smiled. "You didn't look too bad yourself. Hopefully you can keep those clothes on."

"Oi, I haven't stripped in a while you know."

I think it over and nod as I fold my arms and lean against the bathroom sink in my usual white pants and sandals, chest bare.

"You're right," I agreed and smirked. "I can't believe Popsicles gonna sing tomorrow. Can't wait."

Gray undid the watch and dropped it in Natsu's bag of clothes. Not caring where he particularly ditched it as he stood in his boxers, debating from my view on whether to put some pants on or not.

"Hope you can handle it."

He paused and looked at his baggy navy blue cargo pants he had on previously. "Me too."

"Gray, if you ca--"

"I already decided," the ice Mage sighed and lowered his eye lids tiredly as he finally slipped the clothing up to his waist, searching now for a shirt I suppose. "Besides, Erza will wring my neck of I just suddenly backed out."

"It's not really sudden if she knew it might not happen anyway. Gray, I don't like seeing you like that," I admit and furrow my brow. 

"And you think I like not being able to control my joints and thoughts?" Gray retort icily, slightly glaring at the bathroom tiles. 

Wait, is he sulking...

I gulp and calm down, trying to focus on the conversation, as well as fight the heat rising to my cheeks and lower region. 

"Forget it," I finish dress faster than he did. "Just don't over exert yourself or else I'll have to drag you off stage."

"Whatever you say squinty eyes."

I snicker and quickly leave the bathroom, girls eyeing me suspiciously as if I did something. 

"What?"

"Oh...nothing," Lucy waved me off and I walked out the room, Lucy in the background calling out to know where I was going. 

I was going somewhere to be alone.

Being around Gray was unbearable no matter how hard I tried to be as I usually am. Plus my body reacting as it did...it's weird.

I groan and grab at my hair, tugging annoyingly.

Is it as Happy said?! Do I like him?

"Hell no! That's..." I think a moment. "That doesn't seem wrong at all..."

I blush faintly and stop my walk, looking back towards the hotel. 

I want Gray and I see nothing wrong with that. Maybe the idea of having him might not be so bad after all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, so I didn't write out the song nor could I find the English lyrics. However, since I'd like you guys to have an actually song to listen to, I provided one(link below). This song is actually by the voice actor for Gray! Also since I want things to be clear...
> 
> Yuichi Nakamura: Gray
> 
> Kishō Taniyama: Takayama
> 
> Kōji Yusa: Yuu
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=PPsEsUJAgvU

POV Gray

Today was the day I embarrass myself in front of a thousand people. 

Apparently Erza forgot to mention our client was one of a few that got billions of people to actually pay to see amateur singers trying to make it big on stage. It would've been nice to know sooner because now, I was slightly panicking. It's not that I had stage fright or anything, it's just if some how I end up loosing my cool, everyone would be in danger, and I don't want to be responsible or live down such an incident.

"You okay to go Gray?" 

I looked up to my two partners, the two I'll be singing with. One had on all black with shades, brown hair slicked back similar to mine yet I had the left portion of my bangs out. His name was Yuu. The other standing next to him with a burgundy button up and black bow tie was Takayama. He was blonde and had his hair pulled back in a pony tail, some strands dangling at the sides of his face. 

"I guess," I sigh and look the direction of the stage. "I'm gonna sound like crap compared to you guys..."

Yuu put his hand on my shoulder, shaking his head. "We sound great. You sound great. I was hoping we could drop at least one album since I know you do your wizard work."

Wizard work? Is that what he calls it?

I just don't like singing period, but I guess if this goes well, maybe I'll let only ONE album slide.

Most likely not. 

"Yeah, yeah...are they ready for us?" I ask and Takayama went to go check.

"Seriously, calm down Gray. You're losing your cool and that doesn't project well," Yuu looked around. "I'll get you a drink, be back." 

With that I saw him jog off, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

Oh no...

'Why so nervous Grayyyy????'

"Shut up," I told the voice and proceeded to distract myself with anything to stay calm. 

Lately, it's been getting brave. Giving it's input on things when I'm alone, forcing pictures in my mind to trigger me to have a break down. However, Natsu has been a great help keeping me preoccupied and away from that point. Not so much his warmth, but his company as well. It was nice having him around. The simplest smile he shot my way put me at ease. 

I feel my cheeks burn.

Dammit all! Am I blushing?! 

By just thinking of Natsu....?

"Gray!"

I whip my head around to the familiar voice in shock. The flame head idiot was rushing over to me, brows furrowed in what seemed to be worry. 

I smile slightly.

He looked good. Pink hair slicked back in a tux. 

"Whats up?" I stuff my hands in my pockets.

He huffed and blushed a bit which caught me off guard. 

"Um..Natsu?"

He looked behind him and then behind me.

"Oi! I'm talking to yo--"

Natsu suddenly pulled me into a hug, his arms pulling me down to match his height, cheek resting against my own. 

"Good luck," He whispered and let me go, turning away and leaving in a flash. Leaving me stunned and face burning all the way to the tips of my ears. 

"T-thanks..." I murmur even though he was gone, memorizing what just happened and replaying it in my head as if Natsu never hugged me before. However, it was the first he looked so embarrassed while doing it, nervous even and Natsu is usually nothing but confident.

"Whoa! Who was that?" Yuu came back with a grin and gestured for me to take the tiny water bottle he went off to get. I gladly took it and nodded in thanks. 

"You saw?" I asked and he grinned wider, giving me my answer. "He was just wishing me luck." 

"I can see that, but a hug?"

"It's just a hug..." I scoffed and unscrewed the bottle, gulping it all down, feeling refreshed with the coolness in my mouth and sliding down my throat. "He's a friend."

"You were blushing though," he folded his arms and I tossed the empty bottle at him with a frown and kissed my teeth. "Alriiight, alright!" He raised his hands in surrender.

"They're ready for us," Takayama waved as he jogged to us with glee. "Let's hit it! The judges look pretty good tonight. Spice up the charm boys!"

I snort with the roll of my eyes.

I can't say the same for the judges personality. 

Erza will be nothing but a hard ass on everyone and Natsu would just give all bad marks because he didn't see anything resembled to fighting or food. Lucy would be outranked or most likely forced to put up what Erza would suggest. 

I let out an uneasy breath but suddenly remember what Natsu whispers to me.

Maybe the idiot will grow up a little and judge correctly. 

I look to Yuu and Takayama, seeing them pumped up and ready to go out there once we were called. I close my eyes and calm my nerves, thinking of Natsu. He was the only light that could make me shine bright tonight without fail so I owe it to him to do it.

Here goes nothing!

We walk out on stage, crowd cheering and whistling in joy just from setting eyes on us. Most of the audience were girls. 

Once we got settled near our individual mic's, my eyes drifted up from my mic to the crowd, gulping as I scanned them over. Then smack in front were the judges. Erza was looking intimidating as always, eyes boring into our souls that I even felt Yuu and Takayama shiver. Lucy on the other hand was beaming happily, energetic and excited as always. She went as far as to give me a thumbs up and for Natsu...we locked eye contact. It was as if he was beckoning me to impress him and I damn well hoped I could. 

The music started to play; audience going silent to listen better.

I was still stuck staring at Natsu, a smile curling up on his face that gave me confidence.

I can do this. No, I have to do this. 

Yuu started his part.

I'm a ice Mage that's been through hell and back with my friends, fighting and going great lengths for my guild. My family. 

Yuu finished and it was my turn.

Natsu has been with me through it all. My rival that pushed me to get stronger, to get where I am now! I can't let him down, nor will I succumb to this bullshit. Natsu sure freaking wouldn't.

It was my part and I sang as I did at practice, not letting all that work go to waste.

*   *    *    *

The crowd went ballistic after we left stage. I was into it more than I anticipated that I was only looking towards the audience's screams of excitement and tears of enjoyment. They told me whether or not I was doing a good job. I honestly zoned out and felt happy by just pleasing them, especially the young ones sitting on their parents shoulders and waving. It reminded me of when my dad used to do that to me.

Good times...

I let out a huge sigh, hair sweated out into its usual style from moving and the stage lights beaming harshly over us. I looked to the other two. Yuu was bend over, fanning himself with his shirt; black definitely going to give him a heat stroke now since he was dressed down fully in it. Takayama was bent over against the wall, head up as he gulped down a bottle of water. 

At least I wasn't the only one worse for wear. 

That was exhausting...

I wonder what Natsu thought though. 

I felt a bit annoyed for not checking his facial expression before jogging off stage to cool down. 

"We can do this guys! Let's hit it!" 

My eyes drift to the next group going out to perform, all pumped up like we were, just to end up as we are now later. 

"We're gonna go chill in the lobby. Their isn't any actually chairs here," Yuu notified me and pulled a faint Takayama along on the floor. 

"Right," I wave them off dismissively and sat on the floor to rest, loosening my tie and a few buttons. I looked up at the ceiling, hearing the singing go on with its jazzy beat. "I wonder if he liked it." My cheeks heat up but I was to tired to care, besides, no one was paying me any mind. 

Well I thought no one was until I saw black dress shoes at the corner of my vision. As they got closer, I noticed the familiar tux with a grey button up and instantly drew my head and body to my rivals attention in surprise. 

He shouldn't be back here.

"Natsu, you're suppose to be out there judging!" I pretty much scolding with a scowl that quickly vanished when he fell to his knees and grabbed the sides of my head, smashing our lips together. 

I was in shock. 

Not in the slightest disgusted either but more so confused to why I'm NOT making an effort to get away as Natsu's right hand feels down my cheek to my jaw and then exposed neck. That's when the hand dived into my shirt slowly, feeling every inch of my shoulder, pushing my button up off a bit. 

I was entranced, so absorbed into his lips, touch, his everything for the moment that I was loosing my self control. Whatever he was doing was making me sink into ecstasy despite how little he was touching me. However, the more he explored and worked my lips along with his, I felt heat rush up to my face and eyes slightly tear at the much needed oxygen he was depriving me of. 

I needed to breath.

I shift my head away in disappointment of leaving that amazing feeling, gasping. 

"Nat--" I was cut off once again when he dipped the way I turned my head to my lips, forcing his tongue in. I let out a whimper as he pushed me more against the wall, kissing me harder that I wondered where the hell I was for a few seconds. Was I in the sky floating on clouds or being devoured by an animal?

The latter was more like it when I heard the inhumane growl escape from the pink haired dragon slayer. 

My hands reach out to grab at the back of his jacket, needing something to keep myself sustained in the present as I got lightheaded. Just then, he withdrew his mouth from mine, a trail of saliva breaking and left to trail down the sides of my mouth as I panted, head sluggishly resting on the wall and tilted to the side where his other hand still held my hair but now was caressing my cheek. 

With half lidded eyes, I focused breathlessly on what he was going to do next, his expression unreadable but irises in slits and staring intensely at me. It felt as if he was boring a hole through me, exposing everything I try so hard to stow away. 

"Mine," he all but muttered and shot forward, licking up the side of my throat. I found myself strangely nodding in agreement, mind foggy and stuck in a daze.

"Na-Ah..OW!"

He bit me...and it hurt. ALOT! Shit shit shit! I'm fully awake now!

My strength rushed in and I yanked the idiot by the hair away from me, wincing as my eyes widened at the bite, blood oozing out where his teeth engravings were. I pull up my button up over it and slap a hand over the area to stop the bleeding. 

What the hell?

"G-Gray..." 

I look up to the other, confused and angry that a glare just happened to be directed at him. It wasn't fully intentional but it made him flinch, eyes more calm but expression grim with sorrow and fear.

"Natsu...? Why'd you..." I stop there as I noticed I would be also asking why he kissed me. I blushed because he'd have every right to stump me by asking why I didn't reject it right away. 

I watched my rival tremble and now I was more worried about him than what he did to me. 

"Natsu?"

The said male stood up and ran away with grit teeth. 

I watched in astonishment at the direction he ran, thinking about the recent happenings. Especially the ending where I was left alone nursing a bite mark that now itched more than hurt.

"Yo dude! You okay?!" 

I nod, sparing a glance at the guys coming back from singing on stage. 

"You're bleeding!" He exclaimed and I sighed, getting up to escape his pathetic panicking over something so fickle.

So what. I was bleeding

I cared more about Natsu right now.

Maybe I can get some answers out of him after the events over just in case he needs time to think because gosh...I know I need to.


	11. Chapter 11

POV Gray

He's avoiding me.

I glance up to my rival that finally returned from wherever he's been.

Ever since Natsu ran away after biting me, the girls and I haven't seen him after the judging. Erza collected our reward from the client while Lucy ran ahead to the hotel to see if he's gone there, however, Natsu was no where to be found. I kept what happen to myself, thankfully the wound stopped bleeding by the time I went back on stage. 

Seeing Natsu walk through the door into our room this morning made me realize the idiots been gone all night without a word. Yet I was only the one stuck staying up all night, worrying about why he left as he did. 

"Where have you been?" I ask hoarsely, sitting up from my bent over position on the bed. Natsu stared at me blankly and then turned his head away as he busied himself on taking off his tux. 

"Explored the town," He murmured and walking to his luggage, tossing the tie and jacket on the bag, leaving him to unbuttoning his grey shirt. 

I grit my teeth but swallow down my annoyance as I got up, feeling rather drained and tired. 

"How did it go?" Natsu questioned and shrugged off his shirt. "Win?"

"Yeah...second place," I reply and take note of his black scuffed up dress shoes and bruised knuckles. "Are you alright?"

"No," Natsu admitted, clenching his hands into fists by his sides. "I h-hurt you."

I saw him lower his head and I felt a bit of relief that he wasn't going to avoid talking about what happened last night. 

"Natsu, it's o--"

"It's NOT okay Gray!" He whipped his head my way with a guilt written expression, anger and sadness swirling in his sharp irises. "I-I'm trying to help you, not hurt you! I basically forced myself on you!" Natsu combed his hands through his hair and gripped it. "You were bleeding Gray..."

"That happens a lot when we fight flame brain," I sigh and rest a hand over the bite mark I knew that scarred under my blue long sleeve shirt. It healed faster than any other wound I received.

"It's not the same Gray," he released his abused pink locks and deflated to the floor, kneeling over his bag and discarded clothes. "I had no control over what I was doing. I wanted to...to..." Natsu stopped there and busied himself by shoving his clothes in his bag, putting on a yellow short sleeve shirt before sitting back and yanking off his shoes. 

"You wanted to what?" I bite my lip, blushing faintly at the memory of what he did besides the bite yesterday and how I reacted. 

I thought about it alone since then, puzzled to why it actually felt good when he kissed me, as well as why he did it.

Natsu touching me in that way felt so right that I dozed off and let whatever happen. I feel partially responsible for how things turned out now, I could've avoided Natsu acting like this, if I'd of only stopped him.

"I won't touch you."

My heart throbbed, breathing slowly to process what he said. "W-wha-what?"

"I can't touch you anymore," he repeated sourly and finally looked at me. "I know you need warmth but maybe if I explain to Erza or Lucy, they'll be willing to take care of it."

I suddenly felt really cold inside, eyes wide at his regretful yet determination laced in his voice. 

He already thought this through...

"And when we get back home, Juvia would gladly stick by you."

I don't want her to.

"It doesn't have to be me anymore," he hissed out as if saying it was the most disturbing thing in the world. 

What if I want it to be you?

"Don't worry snowflake, I'll make sure you're taken care of," he forced a smile.

My eyelids lowered and I narrowed my eyes at him, gripping at the wound on my shoulder tightly. 

It suddenly started hurting.

"Does it hurt?" Natsu asked, eyes on my hand over where he bit me. "Sorry...I'll get an ice pac--"

"I'm an ice Mage Natsu," I muttered lowly and take my hand away. "Say Natsu...," I look to the side. "Why'd you kiss me?"

He didn't answer for a while.

"I d-don't know..."

"You had no control over that either huh?" I turned back to see his guilt ridden, confused, blushing face. "You regret that to."

"I don't know why I did it Gray, I zoned out and for that, I have no idea why I lost control and did that to you."

Why do I feel disappointed?

"I get it."

"But..."

"But?"

"I don't regret kissing you Gray," he said and rubbed the back of his neck. I folded my arms and scowled, waiting for him to say more. "I'm guilty for not being conscious of what I was doing."

"So then what is it Natsu? You don't want to touch me, yet you don't regret kissing me."

"I might like you...I don't know, I don't see why I can't just only like kissing you."

I roll my eyes and don't bother continuing this conversation further. It's clear he's still confused about everything and a stupid reason like that he gave just isn't reasonable enough. I guess I should give him more time to think, yet...

I can't help being shaken up by the possible end results.

Thankfully, the girls barging in ended the soon developing awkward silence. 

"Natsu! Where have you been?!" Lucy ran over and nudged him, the dragon slayer smiling in return. "You ran out on us!"

"Sorry, sorry. I wasn't feeling well," he shrugged and hugged Happy once he flew into his arms. "I heard from snowflake it went well."

"Of course it did, I was in charge." 

We all looked at Erza, not denying her nor agreeing.

"The train leaves later this evening," She informed. "Be ready or you'll find your own means home."

"Meaning you better not disappear again," Lucy giggled and ruffled Natsu's head.

I glared at her hand on his head, pain in my shoulder spiking. 

She can touch you...that isn't fair...

I lower my head and kiss my teeth.

"Problem, Gray?" Erza questioned and I all but kept my eyes to the floor. 

"I want to rest some before then. Can you...all of you get out." 

"Even Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"You heard me," I retorted a bit rudely without meaning to as I swayed over to the bed and fell face first on it, turning my head to the wall and shutting my eyes. "I didn't sleep last night."

"Oh," Erza made a sound of understanding. "Let's go then."

I heard the girls leave, Happy yelling something about fish as they left. Natsu was still in here but soon left like the others, door slowly easing shut, clicking closed.

Silence dawned on me.

'I'll be here for you now...'

"You've always been here," I murmured and grit my teeth as my mind was nothing but black and only I stood within the darkness, no light saving me this time as I eased into a fearful sleep. 

'Why don't you look lovely today,' the voice echoed. 'Its been a while...you and me.' 

"That's because I had Natsu," I choked and looked forward into nothingness. "He kept you away."

'Had...past tense Fullbuster,' it chuckled and a cold finger traced down my spine, making me jolt and turn, only for it to be nothing there but darkness. 'Im going to have fun playing with you again.' 

I bend down, kneeling over as I covered my ears from hearing the sudden screams of agony from those I knew so well. 

Ur...Lyon...

'I'll remember to thank that dragon slayer for this...'

I curl into myself, laying down as I rocked back and forth, freezing.

"I hate you..." I glared straightforward as if the other was standing there. 

'Thats what you're guild will say once I get what I want.'


	12. Chapter 12

POV Natsu

Finally we were back home, oh sweet lovable home! I can't wait to see everyone in the guild; maybe I'll challenge Cana to a drinking contest...

Who am I fooling?

I wish I wasn't here...especially since now, I feel like I should lock myself away and avoid Gray for as long as I can yet, I deeply don't want to. I really don't think I can be alright without knowing how the ice Mage was doing. 

Which is why I can't wait to figure out why I'm like this towards my rival, maybe I could talk to Gramps or if I'm desperate, Laxus. 

I sigh and look ahead, seeing the guild.

Along the walk here, it was quiet, tense, and cold. 

Gray walked with us half way through town looking like a ghost and then departed home. He looked like that when we first got to the train station to start our mission but now, it was much worse. He was also unresponsive. It made me feel terrible seeing that because I was most likely the cause of it. I worked so hard to get him back to the Gray we knew and that incident ruined it all. I can't be trusted around him, and knowing he needs me the most when I can't be there for him just makes me so damn frustrated myself! 

I'm hurting him still!

"Natsu, earth to Natsu!" 

I jolt and look up with wide eyes at the caller, seeing it was only Lucy put me at ease. 

"Yeah?"

"You seem a bit distracted. What's wrong?" She asked and I sighed once again and plopped down on a bar stool after registering I walked myself in the middle of the guild stuck in my train of thought. "I...well..."

"Well?"

I faintly feel my cheeks burn, eyes casting to the counter and intensely observe the wood to keep from looking at her. "I-I...take this seriously okay. I hurt Gray."

"And you're avoiding him despite how much he needs you," she added and my eyes widened. "Natsu, he want no ones touch but yours. I tried on the train ride and so did Erza. He said it wasn't the same or that it wasn't working."

So it really DOES have to be me. 

I can't help feeling happy about that but shake my head to come back to reality. 

"I know he needs me but...I hurt him Lucy. I took advantage of him letting me touch him..." 

I heard her gasp and I glanced to see her looking in astonishment, pity and fear. 

"Natsu...you didn't r-ra--"

"HELL NO!" I cut her off, fully understanding why she gave me that look, her unfinished word that was most likely going to be rape, wasn't something I wanted the guild to by chance overhear. "I kinda just kissed him...and bit him...really badly though."

Lucy made an oh sound in realization and giggled pervertedly. "You liiiiiikkkke him."

I feel my cheeks burn hotter and I grab her shoulder, shaking her. 

"STOP! Don't act like Happy now! I don't like Gray!" I yell and regret it as some of the guilds chatter quieted down. I sigh and deflate to the counter, resting my head on it and banging it lightly on it pathetically. "I don't even know if I like him but...the idea doesn't seem wrong or unreasonable. It's just, I don't know if he'd want me or if I truly want him."

"So Ice princess is your mate?" Gajeel sat next to me on a bar stool. "You said you bit him."

I stop abusing the counter and look at him dumbfounded.

Where the hell did he come from?

"He's my what?"

"Mate," Gajeel scoffed and glared at me as if I did him wrong. "Someone you're destined to be with."

I heard Lucy squeal in excitement and I felt her put her hands on my shoulders. "Like you and Levy?!"

Gajeel coughed and scratched his cheek that tinted red.

"Ew, you're blushing." 

"Shaddup! I came over to help but now I need to apparently enlighten your dumb ass!" Gajeel growled at me and I looked at him seriously. 

"Then help me," I tell him and he calmed down enough to enlighten me on this whole mating business. 

"So dragon slayers have mates, mates that are our soul mates. We love them unconditionally and they do the same for us."

"Sounds complicated," Lucy sighed and departed from us to do whatever. 

"Exactly, and what you described was apart of the ritual to make it happen. You leave your mark on your mate and then...you know, make it official by claiming them," Gajeel supplied and I look at him in shock. 

I forced Gray to be my mate!

"Any questi--"

"What if it's not consensual?! I bit Gray unconsciously! Now he's stuck with me!" I interrupted him as I panicked.

"Natsu, listen, he's gonna want you. Their called DESTINED mates for a reason, as in you'll both be in love with each other."

I rub my head, all this information hurting it as I took this all in, as well as his reassurance I didn't force Gray into anything, but...I still didn't ask Gray if he wanted any of it. Gray isn't aware what I've done and that's not fair to him.

"You unconsciously did it huh?" He rubbed his chin. "Then you must've been ignoring or either denying your inner dragon. Once you start acting possessive and referring to Gray as yours..." Gajeel sighed. "You seriously didn't know about the mating thing so you must've ignored the new developing feelings."

"Feelings like?" I asked, thinking he may be right about this whole thing after all. 

"Well one that I mentioned was being possessive, feeling obligated to help him, spending more time with him than necessary, lusting after him. Should I go on? Because you look just about ready to piss your pants idiot."

I felt attracted to Gray and I did want to help him but isn't that normal as a friend? Erza basically forced me to stay around him though but I didn't particularly dislike it like I would usually...damn...

"Grays you're mate. In other words, you love him. Whatever, like him, use whatever you want but he's yours and if you keep denying it you'll unconsciously do things to him again." 

I gulp and look at Gajeel turn his back to me.

"And you'll most likely do more than a kiss," he uttered and shook his head, walking back to his table with Levy and Pantherlily. 

It all dawned on me, fear and reluctance setting in as well as clarity. 

What am I gonna do?

\---------------------  
POV Gray

I shook, every step I took was like walking on a tight rope, trying to keep balance no matter what because if I stopped to look down, I'd fall to the ground. If I fell I'd most likely be unmoving and not willing to try to move anymore either because I wouldn't be able to. 

My body was numb, and I was internally and externally cold.

I refused everyone that wanted to help me, Erza, Lucy, even Juvia who stopped by to check on me, I rejected her even though I was desperate for warmth then. 

I make my way into the forest, needing refuge from this thing inside of me, my magic. 

I was still confused to why I couldn't handle my own magic, after all I've had them for years. The devil slaying magic shouldn't of did much...right?

I cough out puffs of cold smoke, staggering to my knees near a tree. I gasped and looked behind me, a trail of frosty foot prints in the grass. 

I'm losing control...

'So relief it.'

I'll die...

'We both will.'

How can I keep living?! I don't want to die like this!

'Then let me help you.'

I fall to the ground, body laying limply on the grass, joints frozen solid and not moving. I blankly look in the distance, tears unable to come to my eyes as my expression went stuck in place showing that of most likely pain. 

I-I don't want to leave everyone yet.

'I can make that wish come true.'

An image of Natsu flows into my mind and my heart slows as well as my breathing.

'I can heal you. Save you.'

I want to see Natsu.

'I'll take you to him. I'm here for you!'

There's a silence and I finally give in, regret and sorrow devouring me.

Help me...

Just then, my heart then pumped faster, my joints loosened and the cold became my best friend again. I sat up with little to no effort and shook the frost out my hair and combed it back with my fingers. 

"Mm," I hum, feeling for my voice that returned. I got up, jumped three times and stretched, feeling so great that I felt a smile curl up on my face. "I want to see Natsu."

I move my legs, walking the direction back to the guild, hands shoved into my pockets. 

"I owe him a thank you."


	13. Chapter 13

POV Natsu 

"Why are you still here?!" Erza yelled and hit me upside the head, the pain shooting through my whole body. Once it faded, I groaned and lay my cheek on the counter. 

"How dare you lay here after what you've done! Lucy's told me everything! Now get off your ass and go get your mate!" She yanked my moping figure off the bar by my shirt collar and proceeded to drag me. 

"I don't know what to say..." I murmured and she let me go. Now, I was sitting on the ground like an idiot. Not that my actions haven't been of an idiots so far. 

"Say what's right," she told me and sighed. "Just speak from your heart Natsu and Gray will get it. If he still doesn't want anything to do with you, then it's better to know you've tried your best than sit here doing nothing!" Erza folded her arms and I widened my eyes at her speechless.

I guess I could do that but...

I felt my cheeks burn slightly.

That'll be so damn embarrassing...not only for me either. 

I get up off my ass finally and nod to Erza who smiled, nodding back in encouragement. 

"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia squealed and I whipped my head so fast to the guild doors, not believing the ice Mage was there looking as healthy as ever. It was totally contradictory to how he was this evening when we came into Magnolia.

"Juvia," he nodded curtly and avoided her advances to touch him by gliding to the side, eyes locking with mine. "Natsu."

"Gray," I murmured and instantly, the way he smiled made my skin crawl. 

What the hell?

"Good to see you're doing alright!" Levy beamed and made an attempted to get up to greet him only for Gajeel to stop her, leering at Gray. "Gajeel."

"Natsu, handle your business. Whatever it is now..." He told me, probably getting the similar uneasy feeling about this Gray. 

"Hah?" The said man pouted and rubbed the back of his head, the guild going strangely quiet as tension soon developed between me and Gray and not the usual rivalry one. "What's all this?"

I tried to get my mind together and control my instincts. 

This guy looked like Gray and it was definitely Gray's body from the scent of him but his magic and air around him just oozed something else that was totally unlike his usual ice Mage. His instincts told him to not harm his mate, yet his mind screamed danger.

"What's wrong?" Gray questioned with a voice laced in concern yet expression showing one of amusement. I growled as he came closer and once we were face to face, I couldn't help but whimper. 

Mate.

No, this is not Gray! 

But I feel the bond.

Ugh, this is so confusing! What's going on?!

I break out of my train of thought once I felt cold lips on my own hot ones.

Gray was kissing me.

I feel anger rise as well as longing that I pushed to the back of my mind as I swung a punch at him, sending him stumbling back a few feet surprised. 

I glared furiously, guilt eating at me for hitting him but satisfaction. 

Gray wasn't here right now, therefore whoever it is, they gotta get out of my mate! 

The real Gray would never kiss me after what we've gone through, it wasn't his style to do PDA either from what I've heard from Cana at least. 

"Who the fuck are you and where's my Gray?" I scowled in annoyance at the fiend suddenly used Grays sweet laugh. 

"Well honestly how can I explain this?" He gestured to his body and then shrugged in nonchalance. "It's too complicated for you but I'll tell you this, I'm obviously not Fullbuster but I am using his body."

"What?!" Erza stepped forward next to me.

"Elaborate," Lucy said with her arms folded near a worried Wendy, sitting at a table and now getting up. 

With Grays face, the being rolled his eyes and that's when I saw it gleam a hint of purple. "I have no name. I am merely an entity that developed with Fullbuster after his father, Silver, bestowed Gray with his devil slaying magic. I guess you can call me a demon if you'd like even though I'm far from it." He smiled and combed back his hair with his fingers, black engravings that appeared when Gray summoned his devil slaying magic covering up half his body. 

My heart started to ache. 

Gray had this thing inside him this whole time and it finally took control...

...because of me.  

"Oh yes, by the way..." He grinned sickening and the guild lowered below zero. "Thank you Natsu."

I turn my head away in shame.

"I would've never been able to experience this freedom!"

What kind of mate am I? 

I shut my eyes and then open them again when I felt a hand on my shoulder, a shivering one. I looked to see Erza, staring at Gray with determination and worry. I turned to see most of our guild mates shivering and huddling together unable to move. I was able to feel the slight quivers from Erza, however...I wasn't cold. 

Better yet...

I step forward, closer to Gray until the distance between us was an inch. He smiled warmly at me and I did the same as I cranked up my magic to bring on the heat. He hissed and swiftly made pace to distant himself from me. "Whoops."

He scowled and out of nowhere, there was an ice sword threatening to decapitate me.

It was like the guild had two seasons, summer and winter, in the middle a slight lingering lukewarm. 

I dodge, wincing when he graced my chest, cutting my shirt where some blood oozed.

"Natsu!" Lucy gasped.

"Bastard," I seethe and he only but smirked victoriously. 

"Take it out the guild!" Erza told me and ran out with Lucy, which meant I had to knock the idiot out there. I grin and charge at him, launching head first into his gut with flames surrounding me to push us both out the guild into the streets. He coughed and was quick to punch me off and rid himself of the sword, aiming an ice lance my way. That move was Grays specialty.

I dodge to the best of my ability, ending with a few scratched here an there that weren't at all deep. 

I hiss and we both meet each other half way, aiming fists of polar opposite magic and elements at each other. Basically we were fist fighting...like how me and Gray use to when we were young. I snapped back out of that memory after a particular hard punch to the face. I backed up a few inches and I spat blood to the side out my mouth, huffing at the irritating taste that lingered.

There might not be an end to this unless one of us gets tired or worse.

My magic doesn't melt his devil slaying magic and even though my heat effects him, I still have my instincts holding me back from hurting him too badly...

...but I think he's having that same issue. 

Even if this guy wants to kill me, all attacks were in my favor to dodge and ones that hit right on target wasn't that life threatening. 

Or I could be totally wrong about this. 

Then again, in the guild when he basically made it a freezer, I wasn't effected in the slightest. 

"Don't make me wait too long Dragneel," He chuckled and his eyes intensely glowed purple, the black engravings coverings his whole face now. "I'm not Fullbuster."

I made Gray wait for me this whole time when he needed me but not anymore, I'll stay by him.

"NATSU~" he groaned and I tensed at the sound, mind taking a whole new route during this fight that had me embarrassingly rubbing my face and then screaming to get myself together.

"STOP THAT!" I yelled and ball my hands into fists by my sides. 

"Che, weakling." 

I whip my head to glare at Erza who shook her head in shame and Lucy who was blushing with her hands covering her mouth. "Why aren't you two helping?!"

"Well you did this," Lucy murmured shyly and Erza nodded in agreement. 

"This matter is serious but if what Lucy says is true, then he's your responsibility." Erza shrugged and put her thumbs up with a twinkle in her eyes. "Good luck!"

"Pfft!"

"Oi! You have no right to laugh at us!" I turn back to Gray who's shoulders were shaking. 

"Sorry..." He quickly stopped and rubbed the back of his neck in boredom. "Well I think I am."

"Bastard," I retort.

Was I the only one trying to take this seriously?!

"You know, Natsu, I would like to kill you and everyone else Fullbuster holds dear just for my own amusement so if you would?" He gestured to us. "Speed this up or admit defeat."

I snarl and that's when I set myself ablaze and stormed over to knock the guy on his ass, only for the ice prick to back flip out of no where out the way. Like damn, since when could Gray be as agile as that?! Wait, getting distracted...

...fuck, I mean focus!

I shake my head to clear the developing lust I saw for my mate in the worst possible time. 

I got it bad for him now. 

"Bag him!" 

"Huh?" I raise a brow in confusion at Erza's voice and then see Gray shoved into a bag by Erza and Lucy. "Huh?" I blink severely confused as I calmed down, wincing at the sight of Erza punching the bag until the man inside stopped moving. Then I notice sudden familiar purple runes spreading over the bag. "Wait what?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turn to see Laxus. 

Seriously, I'm a dragon slayer. Why am I NOT smelling them approach nearby?! 

"Laxus...what's going on?" I glance back to see Freed and Erza dragging Gray off and Lucy waving to them and yelling a "be careful with him". "And where are you taking my mate?" I ask rather harshly, possessiveness taking form and body itching to follow after them. 

"Calm down idiot," Laxus hit me upside the head and chuckled. "They're taking him to Porlyusica."

"But this seems planned almost too well..."

"Because it was fool."

"Come again?" I frown.

"Erza called Makorov when you guys were on your mission about what was happening. Of course we didn't know the full extent of what was going on with your ice princess bu--"

"You were planning to still stuff him in a bag and drag him away?!"

"Yes? That was the fun part."

"You fu--"

"I'm trying to help you two, remember that." 

I snort and fold my arms in annoyance as he continued.

"The brat was like that for a while now, he'd just say no to seeking help anyways. Both of you are fucking stubborn, so of course something like this had to happen. However, this looks way more complicated."

"No shit," I sighed and looked off in the direct Gray was taken. "I want to see him."

"Not until we find out what they'll do to help him. If you go there now, you'll only serve as a hindrance to old hag. Remember, she still hates humans."

I sigh once again and walk back in the guild, taking my place back at the bar stool I once sulked at previous and continued moping over twice as much as before.

How can I tell Gray he's my mate and if my mate will ever be the same Gray I've fallen for...

Yes, I've fallen for him. 

What Gajeel told me made total sense and once my mind started processing and accepting it, I couldn't help but want Gray now. 

I've probably wanted him more than I realized.


	14. Chapter 14

POV Whatever controlling Gray(No name for him yet.)

"Well this is interesting," The green haired male with stupid cowlicks said as he stared at me from afar.

I roll my eyes and focus back on the old woman in front of me, her eyes boring into mine for a few minutes now.

"Can you get rid of it?"

I scowl and shoot a glare at the red head who didn't seem phased in the least.

"There's no it," the old lady finally spoke with a sigh. "More as a what or who."

I am here you know, but of course they know that.

"If Gray came earlier about this, I would have an easier solution and an even less painful one but this entity is more than just a possessor now, it's more like two people trapped in the same body."

"So why is Gray not able to say anything?" the blonde girl asked.

"Well because this guys much stronger mentally and magically than Gray. Either that or your friend doesn't want to come back," the pink haired lady said in ennui.

This seems pointless, matter of fact, why am I not freezing them all solid right now? I could've avoided this.

Besides...

It's not my fault I wanted to be more than a mere fragment of power, to grow and yearn to provide for myself than to be used by others. I wanted to because...Because I saw Gray Fullbuster's life after staying within him for that long and eventually I felt the urge to destroy everything he lived for.

To keep me captive and ignored while you could go on with your pathetic life?!

Unforgivable!

I found anything he liked, detestable, everything he needed to live, disgusting. It'd be better if this already cursed world became nothing but cold and dark. Just like how Silver selfishly past me on to his son, just like how his son treated me...

'I had no idea you were alive...I'm sorry.'

I tense, eyes wide at the voice, the familiar voice that was now laced with guilt and pity.

Fullbuster?

"Stop!"

I snap out of thought at the shout and then gazed up to the old lady who only scoffed.

"What is it?" I ask in annoyance.

"You're freezing the hell out of my front door, not to mention the forest. You're not the only one here," the pink haired old lady scolded and I finally recognized what I've done.

Not that I cared anyway.

I found the cold chattering of teeth and trembling body from the blonde girl quite amusing.

That'll teach you to put some more clothes on.

Stupid girl.

I smirk, almost aching to make it colder.

"The only solution is to split them," old lady said.

Huh?

"He's practically his own being just within another persons body. If this guy has the will to control the original beholder of the body without leaving a trace that their still present, then I guarantee we can do it."

"How do we split them...it was Gray's body to begin with," The blonde shuddered while rubbing her arms in false attempt to get warmer. "And how do we know for sure it'll work? What if Gray isn't the same, missing memories or something."

"Don't think negatively Lucy. All we have to do is trust her and hope Gray will come back," the red head said back to the blonde named Lucy.

Is this even possible?

For all I know, they'll split us and I'll be without a body, just a transparent spirit or something.

They might even rip away my consciousness and I'll be stuck forever on Fullbuster's arm to be used.

Maybe I'll even get destroyed entirely.

"I refuse," I get up from the grass spot I've been sitting after being freed from the confinements of that cursed potato sack. "I want no part of this. I've got a body and I'm glad to have it."

"Bastard," cowlick boy hissed and I rolled my eyes at him.

He's not wrong, I've no father.

"You have no choice. It's Gray's body and you forced control over it. He doesn't belong to you."

It's my fault?!

I glare menacingly at the green haired individual, delighted when I saw him shiver.

"I have a choice and it's to leave you fools and do as I like. You care not of my well being therefore I cannot trust nor need to trust this solution," I said rather darkly with an authorizing tone that beckoned no space for argument.

"You're right."

"Erza?!"

I frown and center my attention now on what the red head was going to say.

"We can't call him an it or treat him as if he has no choice, because as Porlyusica said, he's developed to the point where as there's like two individuals trapped in one body."

I blink, a bit bewildered as she looked at me with a small smile.

"You basically were just born today if you think about it," she sighed and I felt like what she was saying had some sort of punch line that would anger me. "So please..." She looked down and got on her knees.

"Erza," Lucy murmured in the background.

"Go through with this," the said woman pleaded. " can ensure anything that might happen to you but if the goes well, you'll have a body to call your own."

"Don't promise that!" cowlick said in shock and I mirrored the same astonishment but in my mind, I kept my expression blank, not wanting my opponents to see how I was feeling.

"Please," she said again and something in me liked seeing her on her knees, begging. Everyone should mirror this, especially Dragneel.

"When is the proceedings?" I ask the old hag I figured to be Porlyusica, the women they hold so much faith in fixing this.

Porlyusica snorted in disgust and waved us off.

"As soon as I can remove you vermin from my property, don't you think I had enough of you humans for one day?! I'll get back to Makarov on it."

With that, she escaped to the safety of her home.

"Thank you," Erza said and got up, sighing and looking to Lucy. "We'll go now."

"So we're stuck with him for now?" Lucy looked at me with slight unease. I only smiled wickedly to tease her. "I-I suppose so."

"You suppose correct."

"Well Natsu isn't going to be happy seeing you," She groaned and we began walking back, Erza nodding in agreement. "He might fight you again."

"Isn't that the norm for those two? The rivalry?" I ask even though I pretty much knew.

It was just for the sake of conversation.

"Well yeah but," Lucy sighed. "You bother were serious."

Well if one is to fight, don't they have to be?

"Come again?" I raise a brow.

"Those two fought to beat each other, not to kill one another. I doubt you'd care if Natsu fell down a well or something," She explained and I merely chuckled.

"Why would I care about that? It's his own damn fault for falling in," I smiled and held in laughs at my imagery of it happening.

"See?"

"Oh please! Don't act as if that wouldn't be the slightest amusing!"

"Well I guess," she giggled a bit and Erza smiled broadly as I take notice the green fool disappeared a long time ago to who knows where. "But I mean if he's severely injured."

"Of course you mean that," I rolled my eyes as we made it back on the cobbled streets of magnolia. "Dragneel is simply too hard headed to actually sustain a real injure far greater than his lack of intelligence."

"He's not wrong," Erza snickered and Lucy pouted. "Natsu would most likely damage the well than rather let it damage him."

"That would explain the endless debt your guild will forever be in."

"Don't forget, Gray was partially the cause for it too."

I snort at the blondes oh so correct statement.

"Gray, not me Lucy."

"I'm surprised," She rubbed the back of her neck and I narrowed my eyes at this sudden change in behavior. She blushed a bit and looked down bashfully. "You're suppose to be the enemy, yet we talk to you like we've done it everyday."

"You had," I sigh and stuff my hands in my pockets, wanting to end this chat now as the guild came into sight. "With the owner of this body anyway."

"Right," Lucy replied and walked ahead to check if Natsu was around inside the guild. "Natsu..."

"He's moping, still."

I walk in after taking note of what Erza said from looking in after Lucy.

Instinctively, the dragon slayer whipped his head around to look at me as I approached. He snarled.

"Sorry, I guess. I know I wasn't what you were expecting," I smiled and he growled. "Calm down human, I've no interest in fighting again anytime soon."

I wish the was true.

"Really? So why are you here?" He scoffed and hesitated to do anything in the sort of showing any real disgust in me being here.

It's his mates body, of course it wouldn't disgust him.

"Well because I must wait a bit before I get my own body, then we can fight for as long as you want and go all out as much as you want without fear of hurting your Gray's body."

This seemed to make him perk up a bit, scowl gone off his face.

"Ah! So I'll get him back," he grinned and looked away to the counter, settling for smiling fondly now at it. "Great."

I analyze him for a while and then look back to the guild doors.

Why did I even come back here?

No one cares of me, only of Gray.

Knowing this, I smile and walk away from him, leaving the guild as quick as I came.

"You have a stronger hold over me Fullbuster, more than I would've guessed."

He's making me docile and stay near his friends when he knows they are of no real importance to me.

"How would it be if I got my own body," I ask myself and paused my walk, just staring at the sky. "Better yet, what do I call myself."

"Hey you!"

I glance behind me at none other than Natsu, running over to me with a frown.

"Dragneel."

"It's Natsu," he snapped when he got over to me. "Where are you going?"

"Where I want to go," I raise a brow. "What of you?"

"To follow you and make sure you don't skip town or something with my mate," he declared and I rolled my eyes.

"And why would I do that? I'm being offered my own body."

"Well..." Natsu scratched the back of his head and looked up to the sky for whatever reason. "I'd think you'd want to get accustom or explore the many things there is to offer here."

"Accustom? Explore? Dragneel, I want to kill everyone and destroy everything. Especially you," I narrow my eyes at him and fully face him, leaning close to examine him.

I assured him I won't leave town yet the fool insists of hanging around me, what's he after?

"You haven't done any of that though," he folded his arms and shot a glare my way with a smug smile. "Are you just too weak to do that or not ready to destroy what you haven't gotten to know?"

"I know enough."

"Really? Or are you just going based on what Gray knows?"

My shoulders stiffen and I take a step back from the other, actually considering it.

This is the first time I've gotten eyes of my own and the ability to touch and act as I want.

Memories...I've only had ones of Silver's life until he passed me on to Gray.

My first memory...do I even have one? In all actuality, this days been going so fast that I see no point in it being memorable.

Do I even have dislikes?

Well yeah, I don't like Fullbuster or Silver, but how justified is that?

All I wanted was to destroy because I didn't have anything stopping me from reconsidering it.

Better yet, what do I even like?

"Hey, you alive in there?"

I come back to reality with wide enlightened eyes.

"Dragneel," I murmur as I rub my temple, thinking process continuing. "I-I see your point."

He snickered.

"What's so funny?"

"You, figuring out something. Seriously, you were pretty wicked before and I did dislike you but...now since I've calmed down, I just see you're confused on what you want to do with life."

I sigh, feeling almost exhausted from rethinking my purpose for taking over this body.

What is my purpose now?

"Hey, take it slow. I'm still peeved I can't be with my mate but at least until you get your body, get to know yourself. It's easy to destroy things you have no knowledge or connection to."

Natsu pat my shoulder as I slumped in defeat.

I feel so utterly foolish...

"How?" I comb my hair back. "How does one figure out who they are?"

The pink haired Mage tapped his chin, eyes wandering around until he smirked in triumph.

Oh goody, he has an idea...

"The first you can start with is what you like to eat!" He yanked me by the shoulder and we were running to who knows where as the sun draws down to night.

"How delightful..."


	15. Chapter 15

"It's weird," He said and I only laughed, watching how serious this guy was even though it was something as simple as ice cream. It was usually Gray's favorite to get almost anything besides hot foods, the ice Mage preferred colder things to satisfy his hunger. 

"Weird but satisfying," he went on, pausing every few seconds to take a spoon full of his sundae and then relish the treat in his mouth before swallowing the melted product and commenting again on it. 

The process was simply hilarious to me. 

I wonder how Gray's fairing in there...

I sighed and looked deeply into those eyes I used to know as stormy blue, but now only a stormy purple. 

"What is wrong Dragneel?"

I come back to focus on the other, his face ennui as he licked his lips. 

"I miss Gray," I bluntly state and he only shrugged. 

It's not like I was expecting much from him, after all, he's using my mates body.

"In due time you'll have him back," he said and leaned back in his chair, face looking around the restaurant as if everyone here was a specimen that was unknown to him. "And I'll have my own body."

"Do you really believe that?" I ask. Despite it being best not to make him indecisive on giving up Gray's body. I had to know if they were lying to this guy.

They wouldn't lie to him right? 

"It'd be in your best interest to not make me think I'm being misled," he said to me as he dropped the spoon he was using into an empty glass bowl. 

"You're right," I sigh and gesture for the waitress to come over, I was ready to pay the bill. "Forget I asked."

"What will we see next?" 

I bite my lip to think and then nod confirmation. 

"The guild."

"Whats fun there?" He frowned and I knew instantly he was disappointed. 

Strange, from how this guys been torturing Gray, he doesn't seem all that bad. 

"The guilds parties are awesome, better yet, let's see if you can beat Cana at drinking."

"Drinking?"

"You know booze," I got up and gestured him along to follow. "It's a weird sensation but once you get use to it, you'll like it."

"If you insis--" he stopped mid sentence. I got somewhat worried and glanced behind me to see him gazing at a child and their family. The kid was clinging to the fathers leg, trying to walk with their child on him while the mother laughed. The scene was domestically soothing and nice. 

"What's wrong?" I ask after a few, looking back ahead to focus in where I was going.

"Nothing really. I'm only thinking some," he replied rather calmly and with that, the conversation died.

That was until we reached the guild. 

Ironic enough, the place was quite rowdy. It's to be expected of Fairy Tail during the evenings and nights. There's never a dull moment that's why I particularly liked being there. It was loud and chaotic, nevertheless a second home for many, including I. 

"It's rambunctious," he commented and began to do his usually analysis. 

I've come to see that this guy observes things he may not grasp completely. Small details included. 

"Yeah, yeah. You'll get use to it," I assure and scope out for Cana. Once I caught sight of her, I made hast to her table. There were barrels and empty glass bottles around her and two unconscious guild mates. They must've challenged her earlier this evening.

"Heyyyy Natsu!" Cana hiccuped, a slight tint of red in her cheeks as she grinned at her friend. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, but I got a contestant for yah," I boasted and she awed in slight excitement. "Come on, you!" I glanced behind me and gestured for the guy I came in with to come over. 

"You're kidding," Cana widened her eyes a fraction but sighed. An adoring smile, that had a bit of worry taking place on her face as she looked at who used to be Gray. "Well then, I guess I'll give it a go. You?"

"I've got nothing better to do," he shrugged and kicked one of the drunkards from where he wanted to sit, setting himself across from Cana. I stood there watching cautiously. 

"I meant you, like your name..." She rubbed the back of her head, making me guess the booze has somewhat taken off her common sense, as well as wording a bit. "Can't call you Gray if you're not."

"You're correct. However I've not thought of what my name will be."

I rubbed my chin. 

I'd be easier if he had one. 

"How about Cray?"

I snicker and shook my head. 

"That's way to similar to Gray, Cana."

"Ray?"

"Seriously?" I face palm and watch Cana twist her fact in confusion. 

"Fine, then what you got Natsu?"

"Gilver," I shrugged and Cana snorted in disgust. "What?"

"Don't just mix Gray and his fathers name together. It's creepily wrong."

"Let it be a last name or something! Makes totally sense to have it!" I countered.

"Fine then I'll name him..Uh...Itzel?!" Cana declared and pointed at the guy in front of her, his expression, one of bewilderment. "That okay?"

"I guess..."

"Cool, now let's get this started Itzel."

"Alright then," he replied anxiously and I couldn't help smile. 

Just like a little kid.

"Bottoms up," Cana slid a jug to Itzel. He took it without question and sniffed the liquid, looking to me and Cana for confirmation. "Go on!" Cana urged and Itzel nodded, taking a sip. 

I held back a laugh at his scrunched up face, the distaste look evident. However, Itzel kept sipping until he was accustom to it. When that happened, Cana and him were going faster. It was actually a competition and Itzel seemed to do pretty well. 

That's what I thought until a familiar sign Gray usually had when losing his edge began to appear. 

Itzel was swaying a bit and the way Gray usually tried to make it look like he wasn't drunk, was by hunching up into himself to stay grounded. Itzel mirroring the same as of now. 

It was then, I figured something out that I'd have to keep to myself for Itzel's sake. 

"Natsu."

I turned to who called me, Laxus standing behind me and gesturing for us to move to the bar, away from the two I was with. 

I spared Itzel and Cana one more glance and went over to the bar with Laxus. 

"What do you think you're doing?" He frowned and I rose a brow. 

"Helping Itzel find himself. As well as not letting him hurt anyone." 

"Itzel? You named it?" Laxus pinched the bridge of his nose.

"He, Laxus. He," I corrected with a scowl.

"Whatever, HE is still a danger to us. Plus you're practically wasting your time. He can't find himself in someone else's body," Laxus sighed. "Look, whatever Gray's body likes will be what he likes. It's not his taste buds, not his flesh."

I looked down to the bar counter. 

"I know. I freaking know Laxus. I just found that out...but I can't tell him that."

It would make things worse. 

Sure, Itzel has Gray's consciousness and body but in the end, Gray holds more control and Itzel is just  subconscious of that fact. It's like Itzel is just using Gray's senses to get a feel of what Gray likes, or what it'd be like to be Gray. 

"Then what Natsu? It's not that I don't agree with you lying to him until we help get your mates body back."

I growled. 

I wasn't trying to!

"Ah...Natsu," Laxus quickly said in unease. 

"I didn't mean to lie to him. Now I just hope more than ever that Itzel can get his own body." 

"Dragneel?" 

I jolt, eyes wide as I slowly turn around to face Itzel. Cana was still drinking to her hearts content. 

I shot a glare at Laxus for not alarming me of him approaching but then again, I was also at fault for not paying attention to the possibility of Itzel coming over. 

"You're lying to me?"

I go back to looking at the swaying Itzel, hunched over and falling to the side to lean on the bar counter. A thin layer of ice spiraling on the surface under his arm. 

I was at a lose for words. Just how much did he hear?

"I--"

"Cana said something...about it. Me, the same drunk...Gray is."

I blinked, surprise and concern evident as I saw his expression darken. 

"You...you put it together from just that?"

"Dragneel, how much evidence do you expect me to need...I heard you, and what Cana said was enough."

What kind of dragon slayers am I and Laxus for not hearing or scenting Itzel approaching?!

"Itzel, it's..."

"It's not our fault you wanted to do something without knowing the consequences," Laxus spoke up and I immediately scowled when Laxus stepped up in Itzel's personal space, glaring. "You set yourself up for disappointment."

"Laxus!" 

"Shut it Natsu," Laxus growled and my eyes widened as I felt it get chilly. "Oh? Your mad now?" Laxus taunted Itzel.

"Mad? Heavens no. You indeed are correct about setting myself up for disappointment. Therefore I shouldn't have to disappoint myself any further by standing the mere presence of you," Itzel smiled, eyes gleaming not even purple, but red. Before I knew it, I saw Laxus hissing in pain and stumbling back, he was clutching a frosted area over his ribs where Itzel must've punched. 

I didn't even see him move his arm...

I grit my teeth and notice the visible shiver Laxus had. He was trembling. That ice, despite how fickle it looked, it was chilling the lightening dragon slayer from the inside. 

"Itzel, stop! You're getting out of ha--"

Itzel turned his back to me and kneeled down, resting his palm to the ground. From then, I saw ice spikes shooting from the ground, cutting into some of my guild mates. Ice abruptly striking through the floor boards, launching tables higher than it should be. An ice pillar with a sharp tip cut through the wood, who ever sitting at that table, launched up there too. 

"STOP!" I burn in fury and slam Itzel away from the position he was in, then kick him hard enough with a flaming foot. Sending him flying a fraction across the guild. He was close to the door but not close enough. "Cut it out! You're about to get what you want so why do this?!" I gesture to Cana nursing a bleeding arm, a pain expression evident, and a few others being quickly attended to by  
Mirajane.

The only response I got from Itzel was face void of emotion, not a single care of what he'd done.

"I'm sorry," I frown, trying to tune out the painful cries of some mages in the guild that weren't yet use to such injuries, those that probably have just joined. Those that looked for fun but met with pain. It was too much to bare...this THING hurt my family.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out to me from the guild doors, confusion and concern instantly taking away her smile once she's saw the state of what happened here. "Wha-what?"

"Wendy, come help me with this!" Mirajane called. "Lucy, come too!"

I shut my eyes to try calm myself as I heard Lucy run past me to help.

But I just couldn't...

He had to go...mate or not. 

I'm sorry Gray.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where Gray will finally be separated from Itzel, in other words, he won't have his devil slaying magic anymore. My plan for this story was already created, therefore I had the intention to create a separate individual(Itzel). Whether you guys like that or not is okay, because this is how I planned it to be. I long since had the idea and all I did was give you guys the opportunity to read into my imagination as well. So if whatever happens from now, you don't like, don't read. I plan to have Itzel as an ACTUALLY character(oc if that's what he is), and I also had the idea of shipping him with Acnologia. So this is just a warning for those who don't like the idea. For those that do, I'm glad.

They've been fighting for a few hours now. Far off from the guild and taking it to the woods. Well, that's where Natsu lured Itzel to. It was the safest way to avoid pulling innocent people, and causing damage to any buildings in which, Fairy Tail would be responsible paying for.

Settling for breaking trees and rocks seemed a better idea to the dragon slayer, despite how exhausted he was now.

Natsu saw how tired his opponent was as well, but since Itzel's magic could do better range attacks than Natsu, the pinked haired male was stuck trying to regain his breathing and dodge whatever Itzel dished out. 

"Dammit...how much magic does this guy have?" Natsu muttered to himself, hunching over tiredly with one hand on a tree for support. 

"Just...let me...kill him," Itzel wheezed, glaring daggers through the other in a rage. 

Who is he talking to? Natsu thought and took a step forward, Itzel flinching and building up more magic, ready to strike again. 

"Gray?" 

Itzel's eyes widened and shook his head. 

"NO!"

"He's still there," Natsu smiled brightly. He wasn't sure if his mate was even in there after all that's happened. "Gray!"

"Natsu..." Itzel murmured, but Natsu knew that was Gray calling out. He saw Itzel losing control, and why that was, he didn't know. Although he'd have to guess from all the magic he was using up. "Shit!"

He knew there had to be a catch somewhere.

Itzel backed up, tripping over the root of a tree.

He couldn't lose it now. He's gone this far...he WONT let it slip now. He needed this body. 

So the only logical thing he could do, was run. 

Itzel got back up in a sluggish haste and ran.

'I'm sorry, but I can't let you.'

Itzel cursed under his breath, trying to pay more heed on escaping than listening to Gray.

Of course he failed. He let these human emotions get in the way.

It blinded him.

How could he of been so stupid to use all that power? 

Half of it was to sustain the control he had on this human.

Itzel staggered forward into a tree, feeling he distanced himself enough from the dragon slayer. 

He needed to rest. 

"I need to think of something else...I'm afraid, Fullbuster, we can't be separated. Especially if...my death is guaranteed." 

"Too bad."

Itzel turned his head to voice, backing away from the guild member before him.

It was Laxus.

"If you didn't lose it in the guild, you might've been able to avoid this."

"You never cared about my survival. Just Gray's."

"No offense, Itzel, but I don't know you. Matter of fact, you're the issue to why Gray, my friend is suffering. Therefore you gotta go," Laxus stated, smirking in triumph that confused the other. "Do it."

Itzel frowned and made an attempt to run again until he noticed his feet were frozen to the ground. In astonishment, Itzel yanked at his legs, not noticing when this happened or comprehending how. 

This was his ice...

'My ice.'

"Gray..." Itzel growled furiously, a feeling of panic coursing through as a strange looking yellow, magical circle appears around the ice mage. "What's this?!"

All the sudden, Natsu appeared next to Lucy and Porlyusica . 

"We're separating you two," Lucy spoke up and stepped forward, a sad smile gracing her features. "Whatever happens, happens."

"Y-you...you b--"

"Hey now. You should be more appreciative about this," Laxus chuckled, his voice laced with amusement rather than any sense of pity. "You won't be stuck in that body anymore."

Natsu sighed, sending a scornful look at Laxus as he stepped next to Lucy, looking at Itzel struggle in desperation. 

"I'm sorry. I really wanted this to work," Natsu said sincerely. "But I need my mate," he said determined. 

Itzel seethes as the circle glowed, nothing but dark magic flaming out of Gray's body. A hoarse scream echoing to nothing as the black flames flew off into the woods, dark magic gone. 

Natsu smile and ran over to catch his mate before he fell. The mage was dazed but at least Natsu knew it was him. His hair was back to normal as well as his eyes. It took all the restraint the dragon slayer had from kissing the ice mage, who mumbled incoherently.

"You're going to be alright Gray," Natsu promised and pat his mate on the cheek, hoisting him up bridal style. Gray's head resting on Natsu's chest, tiredly. "It's all over."

"No..." Gray mumbled. "It's not," he lastly said before passing out, giving everyone present a sense of unease.

"Where did Itzel go?" Natsu asked, back to everyone. 

"I...I don't know," Lucy hesitantly replied. Laxus face palming. "I'm sorry but I was in a hurry! After all that happened, I just grabbed the closest spell to this. I didn't think about a containing spell for the dark magic."

Porlyusica scoffed.

"Let it be human. That thing won't last for long without a host. Magic will disappear over time, if it's not contained or either used."

Lucy sighed in relief, shutting the book he had open. "I'm surprised it worked out smoothly."

"Yeah," Natsu glanced at his mates sleeping face. Basking on how peaceful he looked. "Thanks guys."

Before anyone could really respond, Natsu was already walking away. 

"He feels bad for the damn thing," Laxus snorted in distaste, folding his arms as he looked to Porlyusica. "Is it really going to disappear?"

"It depends...since it's gone, we won't know. So you better hope it is," she waved her hand dismissively and walked away. Fed up with being around the humans for too long. She was way to far from home for her liking.

"I don't know Laxus," Lucy began. "Itzel wasn't a threat."

"Listen Lucy. It was the thing messing up Gray in the first place. It could've killed him," Laxus walked up to the blonde girl. "It was a threat from the start. We just didn't know it."

Lucy sighed again, nodding in understanding as they both walked back to the guild. 

"Still," she started again. "I wonder how'd it be if things turned out as we promised Itzel from the beginning."

"Don't jinx something that might be a bad thing Lucy. Remember, it's still out there."

"Right."

...

POV Acnologia

I stared at the roaming dark matter, dissipating faster as it roamed. It came close.

I wasn't afraid. 

It was something I've never seen, but something that I could possibly use. 

It was weaker than me.

Therefore what was I to fear?

I crouched down, looking at it twirl around to try and match my height but deflate to the ground. Its looking like a black puddle. 

"What are you?" I tilt my head, in mock fascination.

I wasn't sure if I should even care to figure out what it is. 

I had other things to do than look at...

I narrowed my eyes as it tried to form some sort of shape.

...This.

My ears twitch as I heard noises begin to form from it, whispers I couldn't make out.

"What do I do with you?"

I raised a brow as it came closer, close enough that it touched my foot and instantly, I felt a bit nauseas and strangely weak. Wait...

It was sucking magic from me.

I glared at it but deep down, I couldn't find it in myself to stop it.

It was already so vulnerable. 

Something had me pitying the damn thing. 

So I let it feed.

Whether it acted respectful to me after it used me as food, or struck me, it was for it to decide. 

I wouldn't have trouble destroying, or taking back the magic that was mine to begin with. 

The more I let it absorb, the bigger it got until strangely enough, it formed the figure of a man. The black magic was withdrawing into itself, forming what I couldn't believe to be flesh. Fresh and bone. 

My eyes drifted up to the creation of its face, black withdrawing to form lightly tanned cheeks and spiked black hair, one loose  black strand across the mans face. 

Soon, all was done. 

Nothing but a nude man kneeling before me with closed eyes. However, he withdrew his hand from me.

I watched the eyes open, revealing striking purple irises. It was dull, but slowly gaining life to them as he looked at me. 

I only looked back, face ennui but mind wondering what to say.

This was very unexpected.

**Author's Note:**

> When boredom makes my mind wander...


End file.
